


One Too Many Sake

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Series: Overcoming It All [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Assisted Peeing, Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Desperation, Drinking, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Pee shy, Phobias, Piss kink, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Skating, Sleepy Cuddles, Watersports, Wetting, Yaoi on Ice, public bathrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 38,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Yuuri omorashi and Victor being cute and supportive. That's about it :3





	1. One Too Many Sake

Victor watched as Yuuri down yet another cup of sake, smiling into his wine glass. Never had he taken his boyfriend as much of a lush, but he certainly was celebrating his silver medal with more than pork cutlet bowls tonight. Victor finished off his wine, leaning in towards Yuuri at the bar and slipping his arms around his lover’s waist. “Ready to get back to the hotel, love?” He whispered in Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri turned to him, pouting slightly. “No more sake?”

Victor chucked lightly and shook his head. “I’m not sure more sake is the best idea, Yuuri. Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

Yuuri stared at him, face flushed and eyes wide, before finally nodding in agreement. “Mmm…okay. We can go back to the hotel…But only if you kiss me, since you wouldn’t kiss my medal.”

Victor raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Well, aren’t you feeling bold tonight?” Victor gently placed his fingers under Yuuri’s chin, tilting his head up slightly. “Listen to me, Yuuri…Kissing you is better than kissing any gold medal…” With the heat from his words still lingering on Yuuri’s lips, he closed the small space between them. Yuuri’s lips melded with his in the crowded bar, but at that moment, Victor only knew of him and Yuuri. When they were connected, no one else seemed present.

When Victor pulled from the kiss, Yuuri’s face was even more flushed. “Victor…” He murmured, breathing shallowly.

Victor simply smiled and held out his hand. “Ready to go, love?” he asked casually.

Out on the crowded streets of Barcelona, Victor kept hold of Yuuri’s hand as they walked back towards the hotel. Two blocks from the bar, Victor came to a halt as he realized Yuuri had stopped walking. He turned to his boyfriend, who was standing awkwardly and tense, his hips wiggling around a bit. “Cold, Yuuri?” He asked, prepared to put his arm around the younger man. Yuuri flushed and shook his head, starting to walk again. Victor shrugged his behavior off, thinking that he might be a bit drunk. When Yuuri stopped walking for the second time and crossed his legs, Victor had a pretty good idea of what was going on. He smiled at Yuuri sympathetically and murmured, “We’ll be at the hotel soon enough.”

Yuuri nodded quickly, composing himself and beginning to walk again. Not even another block later, he paused again. This time, Victor watched as the black-haired man pressed his legs together tightly and bounced on his knees for a few moments. “Vitya, I have to go so bad.” He groaned, biting his lip.

“I know, darling.” Victor let go of Yuuri’s hand in order to move his hand to the other’s lower back, where he rubbed gently. “Just hang on a bit longer.”

Yuuri nodded, and Victor began walking more quickly, forcing Yuuri to keep up with his pace. He felt his own cheeks flush as he saw Yuuri grabbing his crotch on occasion as they hurried down the street. Luckily, as they got closer to the hotel, the street was less crowded. At least Yuuri wasn’t a spectacle. Victor found himself murmuring quiet encouragements, noticing that the younger man’s hand was in front of his pants more often than not as they neared the hotel.

“Good job, Yuuri. Almost there.” He whispered, still rubbing Yuuri’s back comfortingly. 

“It hurts, Victor.” He whimpered as they reached the entrance of the hotel.

“Shh, we’re here. Just have to get upstairs, love.” He murmured, moving his hand to the man’s shoulders as they entered the lobby and steering him to the elevators.

Yuuri couldn’t stay still as they waited for the elevator. Victor tried to shield Yuuri the best he could from the other people in the lobby as the younger man did a blatant pee dance. His hand was still in front of his pants and he was shifting from foot to foot, crossing his legs, and bouncing in place. Victor kissed his cheek tenderly, whispering for him to hold on just a bit longer. When the elevator finally arrived, Victor hurried Yuuri inside and pressed the “close door” button to get him away from the eyes of curious on-lookers.

“Oh, Vitya…” Yuuri began to whine as soon as the doors shut. “I’m going to wet myself; I have to go so bad.”

Victor shook his head as the elevator began to move. “No, almost there. You’ve made it this far, Yuuri.” Victor encouraged as he watched Yuuri with both hands in between his legs, breathing heavily as he bent at the waist. 

Yuuri could barely manage to exit the elevator as they got to their floor. He waddled awkwardly, both hands still holding himself. Victor rubbed his back and encouraged him along, managing to get him halfway down the hallway. “I-I…No, no, no…” Yuuri interrupted himself with a gasp as he squeezed his eyes shut, frozen in place where he was. Victor tried to coax him along, but it was no use. He could hear the hissing over the sound of Yuuri’s whimpering clear as day.

“Yuuri, it’s okay.” He assured the younger man as he continued to rub his back. He didn’t step away as the puddle began to grow beneath them. He politely averted his eyes as Yuuri wet himself completely, his piss splattering loudly onto the tile floor of the hallway. The sound of Yuuri’s crying was drowned out by his peeing, and Victor didn’t think twice about gathering Yuuri into his arms, though he was still urinating. “Don’t cry, Yuuri.” He chastised, holding the other close as he rubbed his back.

“V-Vitya, you’re going to get soaked!” Yuuri whimpered, attempting to pull away from Victor’s grip.

Victor held on tighter, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head as he felt his own pants growing wet with Yuuri’s pee. “I don’t care, Yuuri.” He kissed his head once more as the hissing began to deplete. “I just don’t want you to cry, love.”

“I-I’m so…I’m so sorry, Victor.” Yuuri sobbed into Victor’s shoulder as the last droplets of pee began to fall to the puddle beneath them.

“No, don’t apologize. It was just an accident.” Viktor moved back enough that he could see Yuuri’s face, which was puffy and streaked with tears. “You look so beautiful, Yuuri. Even when you cry.” Victor told him honestly, bring his hand to Yuuri’s cheek. Slowly, he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, grateful to feel Yuuri kissing him back. When he pulled from the kiss, he offered Yuuri a small smile. “See, Yuuri? Everything’s okay.” Victor pressed one more kiss to Yuuri’s cheek before leading him from the puddle and to their room, where he planned to clean Yuuri up and put him to sleep.


	2. A Prologue, Of Sorts

A few months prior…

Victor tapped his skate on the ice, a sly smile painting his face as Yuuri rushed onto the ice. He was a half hour late, hair a mess and clothes disheveled. “Victor!” he was panting as he apologized, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be late again, I swear it!”

“This is the second time, now.” Victor mused, playing with the younger man for a moment.

“I’m so sorry!” Yuuri apologized, his face becoming flushed. 

“Hey,” Victor glided closer to Yuuri, placing his chilled hand on Yuuri’s warm cheek. “It’s okay, Yuuri. You must have been tired. You need your rest too, you know.”

Yuuri nodded, beginning to do his warm-ups as Victor absently followed him around the rink, watching his form. Now that he had shed the weight, he looked just as ravishing as he had at last years’ Grand Prix. “Beautiful.” Victor murmured quietly to himself. Yuuri began to practice his routine, and he continuously stumbled on his combination jumps- a triple axel into a double flip, ending with a triple salchow. 

“Try once more, Yuuri!” Victor ordered after Yuuri stumbled out of the jump sequence for the third time. He noticed that Yuuri seemed to be getting worse as they continued, and even his skating was being effected. “I can tell you have something on your mind, Yuuri. Focus!” 

Victor watched as Yuuri skated rigidly, flubbing a simple sit spin and landing on his ass. He noticed that Yuuri stayed on the ice for a moment, frozen and rigid, unwilling to get back up. Victor skated to the young man, kneeling down on the ice in front of him. “What’s on your mind, Yuuri? Am I making you nervous, or putting too much pressure on you?”

Yuuri shook his head, “I’m sorry, Victor.” He murmured, standing up. Victor watched as he turned away for a moment before beginning his routine once more. Victor skated to the edge of the rink, watching as Yuuri got through the first set of jumps, then onto his combination spin. Victor nodded his head with approval, until he saw Yuuri’s hand briefly drift to the front of his pants as he sped up for his second jump. Victor wondered to himself if Yuuri was having some sort of…personal discomfort. Yuuri landed his second jump. Victor applauded quietly, watching in awe as Yuuri readied himself for the dreaded combination jump. He was up, and…On the second jump, he went down. He smacked onto the ice, hard. He ended up on his knees, facing away from Victor. His body seemed to be shaking, and Victor skated over to him with concern. 

“Yuuri, are you alright?” He hoped the younger man wasn’t crying.

Yuuri scrambled to get up as Victor approached him, squirming in place as he rose up. “Victor, I…” Yuuri was blushing, shifting his weight awkwardly. “I know we just started, and I was late, but…” Yuuri looked at Victor with pleading eyes and whispered, “I didn’t go to the bathroom before coming here because I was running so late, and I really need to go. Please, I’ll be quick and I’ll-“

Victor’s heart broke at the sight of the flustered man, and he reached out and pulled him into a hug. “Yuuri, you silly thing.” Victor shook his head as he hugged Yuuri, clicking his tongue. “I was worried you were hurt, and you come out with something as asinine as this?” Victor pulled away from Yuuri and waved him off. He chuckled at Yuuri’s squirming and told him, “Hurry now, before you paint the ice yellow, hmm?”

Yuuri scurried off the ice, fumbling with his skate guards as he rushed towards the restrooms. Victor shook his head, wondering why Yuuri hadn’t just said that he needed to use the bathroom. Was he really that nervous around Victor? When Yuuri returned a few minutes later, he looked relieved and much calmer. “Yuuri, let me have a word with you.” Yuuri obediently skated to Victor, looking as if he was ready to be scolded. Victor gently placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and told him, “Why didn’t you just say that you had to go?”

Yuuri shrugged, looking much like a petulant child. “I…I didn’t want you to be angry with me, because I was already late and we are running short on time.”

Victor clicked his tongue again as he yanked Yuuri into a second hug. “Yuuri, I will never be angry with you for being human. If you need a break, tell me. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me.” Victor chastised, planting a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri’s cheeks were pink as Victor pulled out of the hug, and he looked at the black-haired man fondly. “Thank you, Victor. For always being so kind.” Yuuri mumbled, a deeper blush coating his cheeks.

Victor sighed happily as Yuuri began his routine once again, his movements much more fluid than before. He had no doubt in his mind that he would be landing all of his jumps this time around. Victor smiled to himself as he watched Yuuri skate, feeling a tingling in his chest as he was swept away by the beauty of the other’s skating. He tilted his head to the side as he murmured, “I’d like to continue to be kind to you, for just as long as you let me.”


	3. A Confusing Encounter

Present day…

Victor loaded their suitcases into the back of the taxi, and then climbed into the backseat with Yuuri. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek lightly and asked, “Are you excited to be back home?”

Yuuri smiled and nodded, shifting in his seat as he stared out the window. Victor frowned. Something seemed to be amiss with Yuuri. He had been quiet for most of the flight home, and now he was giving Victor more of the silent treatment in the taxi. Victor had thought that Yuuri had been tired on the plane, but he hadn’t slept at all. Concerned, Victor pressed his hand to Yuuri’s forehead. Come to think of it, he was looking a bit flushed and Victor remembered that he hadn’t drank the water that came with his lunch on the plane, but instead handed it to Victor to drink.

“Yuuri, here.” Victor pulled the water from his coat pocket and opened it, holding it to Yuuri’s lips. “I think you’re dehydrated; you feel a bit warm. Drink something, will you?”

Yuuri shook his head, moving his lips from the bottle opening. “Thank you, but I’m okay. I’m not thirsty.”

Victor’s frown deepened as he asked Yuuri, “Have you drank anything at all the whole day?” When Yuuri shook his head in response, Victor pressed the bottle back to his lips. “You are dehydrated, Yuuri. Drink some, please.”

Yuuri glared at Victor, but finally gave in. He drank down half the bottle before moving his mouth away again, mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked him as he capped the bottle and put it back in his pocket. 

“S’nothing. Sorry, Vitya.” Yuuri turned and offered Victor a small peck on the cheek, to remedy the situation. “Thank you for being concerned. I promise, I’ll be fine, though.”

Victor reached out and took Yuuri’s hand, holding it between them on the seat. He leaned back in his seat, preparing himself for the drive to Yuuri’s family’s hot spring and inn. It would be another 45 minutes before they would get there, and Victor hoped that Yuuri would be in better spirits by the time they did. Victor didn’t realize that his eyes were shutting, or that he was falling asleep. All he knew was that the next thing he remembered was being jolted awake by a bump in the road.

“Mmm…” Victor rubbed his eyes, yawning as he glanced over at Yuuri. His eyes were brought from their sleepy state rather quickly once he saw Yuuri bent forward, breathing heavily as his body sat rigid. “Yuuri!” He moved his hand to his lover’s back, shifting closer to him. “You’re sick, aren’t you? I knew something was wrong…” He pressed his hand to Yuuri’s forehead again. While it didn’t feel as warm as before, it was damp with sweat. “Love, tell me what’s wrong. Should we go to the doctor?”

Yuuri looked up at Victor with tears in his eyes and shook his head. “Please, Vitya. Please just let me sit here a while. We’re almost home…I’ll be okay when we get home.” He whispered, his hands digging into the thighs of his pants. 

Victor pressed a kiss to the crown of Yuuri’s head and murmured, “Yuuri, why are you shutting me out? Have I done something to upset you?”

Yuuri shook his head frantically. “N-No, Vitya, no. I’m so sorry, I just…I need to-ah!” Yuuri cut himself off as they hit another bump in the road, and his hand flew to the front of his pants. Yuuri gasped and shook his head again. “Please, don’t look at me, Vitya.” He begged quietly.

“Yuuri…” Victor felt so incredibly stupid. Here Yuuri was desperate to pee, and Victor had made him drink more water. “Yuuri, I’m sorry. If I knew that you had to go, I wouldn’t have made you drink the water…” His hand rubbed small circles on Yuuri’s back, and he pressed another kiss to his head. After thinking about it for a few moments, he realized that Yuuri hadn’t gotten up once during the flight to use the bathroom, nor did he use the bathroom at the airport when they landed, or before they took off in Barcelona. The last time Yuuri had peed was at the hotel. “Yuuri…” He murmured in the black-haired man’s ear. “You haven’t gone to the bathroom all day, not since the hotel. Why?”

Yuuri’s face grew red and he shook his head. “Not now, Victor. Please, not now.”

“Yuuri, I’m concerned for your health-“

Yuuri looked him in the eyes, biting his lip as he spoke. “Please, Vitya. Not now. I promise we can talk about it when we get home, just please not now.”

Victor nodded, understanding. Yuuri needed to concentrate fully on not wetting himself, and talking was a distraction. He had, however, promised that he would talk to Victor about “it” when they got home. Talk about what? Victor pondered possible reasoning to not use the bathroom all day as the cab ride continued. He rubbed Yuuri’s back continuously, watching as the younger man’s body shook with the effort of holding in his urine. One hand was holding his crotch, and the other was resting on Victor’s leg, squeezing it tightly every time a wave of desperation overcame him. Victor watched his boyfriend with pity, wishing he could do something to help him.

When they finally arrived at the inn, Victor grabbed the suitcases from the trunk and paid the taxi driver while Yuuri struggled to get into the house. Thankfully, it was late, and everyone was asleep. Victor couldn’t help but watch as Yuuri waddled to the bathroom, stopping a few times along the way to cross his legs and wince. Curiosity got the best of him, and Victor hovered outside the bathroom door as Yuuri used the toilet.

An obscene amount of urine was released, and Victor felt himself blushing at the moan that Yuuri expelled whilst releasing it. His pee hissed loudly, and splashed into the toilet even louder than that. Victor stood rooted, listening to Yuuri moan and gasp as his stream finally lessened. Victor scurried away from the door and into Yuuri’s room as he heard the toilet flushing.

“Better?” He asked Yuuri as he shuffled sheepishly into the room. Victor was sitting on his bed, waiting for an explanation.

Yuuri blushed and nodded, sitting down next to Victor on the bed. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh at me, or call me weird or stupid.” He reasoned.

“Yuuri, I would never even think such things, much less say them.” He told the younger man honestly. He slipped his hand into Yuuri’s and murmured, “Tell me everything, love.”


	4. Yuuri's Secret

Yuuri took a deep breath before beginning. “I know it’s going to sound asinine and immature, and I know that it’s all in my head. But I just can’t stop it and it keeps happening, and I’ve tried to stop it, but I just-“

Victor leaned forward and silenced Yuuri’s rant with a peck on the lips. “Yuuri, I want you to tell me everything. But maybe not all at once, okay? Take a deep breath and calm down for me, love. What can’t you stop from happening?” Victor rubbed soothing circles on Yuuri’s back, trying to calm him down.

Yuuri’s lip trembled as he spoke, “I-I…I can’t use the restroom when there’s other people there. You know, in public bathrooms.” Yuuri laughed bitterly. “I’ve tried the urinals, the stalls. I’ve tried wearing headphones, even. But no matter what I do, I just can’t even bear the thought of peeing when there’s other people in the bathroom.”

Victor nodded, the gears in his head beginning to turn. Months ago, at the ice rink. Was Yuuri not telling him about his need because he didn’t want to interrupt practice, or because he didn’t want to use the public restroom? At the bar the week before, Yuuri hadn’t used the toilet all night. Victor now realized it was because the bar was so crowded, that people were in and out of the bathroom like a revolving door. He hadn’t gone because he knew that there were always going to be people in there. “Yuuri, my love.” He pulled Yuuri into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. “My Yuuri…I’m sorry; I’ve been so cruel not to notice. Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You know I want to help you in any way that I can…”

Yuuri nuzzled his face into the crook of Victor’s neck and whispered, “You don’t think it’s stupid, Vitya?”

“No, Yuuri. Of course I don’t.” He peppered a barrage of kisses on the top of Yuuri’s head. “I feel terrible, Yuuri…I didn’t know you were dealing with this. Tell me- is there any way that I can help?”

Yuuri shook his head in Victor’s neck. “I don’t know, Vitya. I don’t know what it is about it. I can go if I’m alone, or if I wait until the bathroom is empty, but if I’m somewhere where there are a lot of people, then the bathroom is never empty. And then I have to hold it until I’m alone, or until I get home. And then, sometimes I can’t, like…Like that night at the bar.”

Victor held Yuuri tighter, biting his lip as he held back a wave of emotions. He felt so badly that he hadn’t noticed sooner, that Yuuri had to suffer for so long and hide it from Victor in the process. He felt sadness for Yuuri and the pain he went through, and he felt pity on him. “It’s alright, Yuuri. I don’t think badly of you for this, or for what happened at the bar. You know that, don’t you, love?”

Yuuri nodded into Victor’s neck and whimpered, “Yes, Vitya.”

“Do you trust me, sweetheart?” he asked Yuuri.

“Yes, Vitya.”

“Then let me try and help you, Yuuri.” Vitya planted a firm kiss on the side of Yuuri’s head and murmured, “I’ll think of something, darling. Just give me some time, and we’ll work this out, okay? You won’t have to be uncomfortable anymore.”

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri pulled away, his eyes watering and face filled with pure relief. “You are so kind to me, even when I was so rude to you in the cab. I-I don’t deserve your kindness, Victor.” He whispered.

Victor placed his hand on Yuri’s cheek, rubbing the soft skin with his thumb. “Darling, you were in a compromised situation and I was unknowingly making it worse. You were hardly even snippy with me, much less rude.” Victor brought his lips to Yuuri’s for a long kiss, keeping their faces close together when it ended. “I want to try and help you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor’s. “Thank you, Victor. Thank you for everything.”

Victor rubbed noses with Yuuri in an “eskimo kiss”. He looked into Yuuri’s now calm eyes and murmured, “You can tell me anything, Yuuri. Anything at all. You don’t have to keep anything from me.”

“I’m sorry, Vitya. I was embarrassed…Especially. Especially after that night at the bar. I’m usually good about hiding it when I have to go, but I guess since I’m around you so much…Well, you were bound to find out eventually.” Yuuri nuzzled himself back into the crook of Victor’s neck, kissing the region slowly.

“No, love. You don’t need to apologize.” He ran his fingers though Yuuri’s soft hair. “I just want you to understand that I’m here for you no matter what the problem is, or how embarrassing it may seem.” He sighed deeply and whispered, “Can I tell you a secret, Yuuri?” 

“Yes, Vitya.”

Victor ran his tongue over his lips, recalling the memory precisely as he forced himself to think about it. “I wet myself after a competition, in front of Yakov and Yurio, no less.”

“You did?” Yuuri murmured, lifting his head from Victor’s neck.

“Mhm, I did.” I didn’t realize how bad I needed to go until I was about to go on, and so I had to get through my routine first. I didn’t do too great that day- I was just trying not to have an accident on the ice.” Victor cringed inwardly as he continued to recollect. “Then Yakov dragged me to the kiss and cry, even though I was whispering to him that I needed the restroom.” Another cringe. “I made it through, squirming all the while. The rink we were at had restrooms in the men’s locker rooms, so I tried my luck their instead of the bathrooms open to the general public.”

“Why didn’t you make it?” Yuuri asked, clearly intrigued.

“I walked into the locker room, and Yurio was sitting in there. I was holding myself with one hand and trying to undo my costume with the other. I begged Yurio to undo the zipper, which he did, all the while laughing at me.” Victor sighed. “By the time the zipper was undone, I was already wetting myself. I made it two steps closer to the bathroom before I soaked myself. Yurio was rolling in laughter, and Yakov shouted at me when he came in and saw.” Victor sighed again, this time making sure to paint a smile onto his face. “I told Yakov it was his own damn fault, and bribed Yurio with a hundred dollars to keep his mouth shut about it. The good news was, Yakov never kept me from using the bathroom when I needed to again.”

“Oh, Vitya.” Yuuri frowned, this time, pulling Victor into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple and assured him, “My point, Yuuri, is that you don’t have to be embarrassed about it. I would never be cruel to you about this. I want to try my best to help you, okay, love?”

Yuuri snuggled closer to Victor, nodding his head. “Thank you, Vitya. I don’t know what I would do without you.”


	5. Rough Beginnings

The next morning, Victor stopped Yuuri on his way to the bathroom. “Can I come with you, love?” He asked.

Yuuri shifted his eyes uncomfortably at first, but then nodded.

Victor followed him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Yuuri stood in front of the sink, giving Victor an uneasy glance. “Do you think you can pee with me here, Yuuri?”

“Y-Yeah, I think so.”

Victor nodded, turning his back to Yuuri and facing the door. “Go ahead, then.” He didn’t want to explain his reasoning to Yuuri until after his “experiment” was over. He had thought about it a lot the night before after Yuuri had fallen asleep, and he had decided that it would be best to determine exactly what made Yuuri tick about urinating with people in the bathroom. To start with, he would test if it was all people, or only strangers, which made Yuuri freeze up.

Yuuri’s stream started after only a few moments, releasing the night’s worth of urine with a loud splashing. Hearing Yuuri pee reminded Victor that he had not yet used the bathroom, and he shifted uncomfortably as he listened to the torrent of pee. He was grateful when the stream tapered off, and he turned around after Yuuri had flushed. “Okay,” He said as Yuuri washed his hands. “So, I now know that it isn’t everyone that makes you nervous- you can pee with me here, so that means that it’s not being pee shy. It’s the fact that there are random strangers in there with you.”

Yuuri nodded. “I didn’t think twice about you being here- it wasn’t weird for me at all. But in public bathrooms, I freeze up. I panic and it just won’t come out.”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek gently and walked over to the toilet. “I need to go, too.” He mumbled, waiting for Yuuri to turn away. Yuuri didn’t. “Eh…” Victor wiggled his hips, emphasizing that he really needed to go. When Yuuri still didn’t turn away, Victor felt a soft blush coating his cheeks. “Yuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiii…” He whined, “Are you going to watch?”

Yuuri simply nodded, cocking his head to the side. “If it’s alright…I’ve never…I’ve never seen you pee before.”

Victor bit his lip, undoing his zipper and taking himself out. He didn’t really mind Yuuri watching, but he was curious as to why the younger man wanted to. “I’ve never seen you pee before, either.” He pointed out as he began to relieve himself.

“Yeah, after the bar.” Yuuri protested.

Victor shook his head as his stream tapered off. “That doesn’t count. I’ve never seen you pee in a toilet.” He corrected himself as he flushed and tucked his member back into his pants.

Yuuri locked eyes with him in the mirror as he was washing his hands. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, and he finally said, “I think it more than counts. Peeing your pants is way more…personal…than peeing normally.”

Victor thought about that for a moment before responding. He chose his words carefully, thought he still wasn’t sure if they were right for the situation as he spoke them. “Then maybe next time you can watch me pee in my pants, and then we’ll be even, hmm?” Victor winked at Yuuri as he moved past him and out the bathroom door.

They spent the day at the ice rink, where unfortunately, it was open skate. There were tons of children, their parents, and rowdy teenagers on the ice. Victor managed to get some cones and block off a section of the ice in the corner for Yuuri and him to practice in, but the rink was loud and unnerving all day. Neither Yuuri nor Victor were working to their potential, and Victor had begun to notice that Yuuri needed to pee. 

After analyzing for a bit, it was easy to see Yuuri’s mannerisms when he needed to go. Three times seeing him desperate was all Victor needed to put two and two together when Yuuri stopped drinking his water and began to press his legs together as he sped up for his jumps. Victor didn’t know what to do- Yuuri was obviously uncomfortable. The rink was crowded, so he knew there would be people in the bathroom. Should he take Yuuri there and try to coax him into peeing? Should they go home? The walk home would be painful and horrendous for Yuuri. Victor sighed, skating over to his lover.

“Yuuri, love.” He cornered Yuuri near the edge of the ice, leaning in close to his ear. “What do you want to do?”

Yuuri looked at him with confusion and tilted his head. “About…what…?”

Victor darted his eyes from Yuuri’s face down to his crotch and back again. “You’re uncomfortable. Do you want me to go into the bathroom with you and see if I can help you to relax and go? Do you want to go home?”

Yuuri’s face had reddened, and he averted his eyes from Victor. “I’m sorry, Vitya.” He apologized.

Victor lifted Yuuri’s chin with his fingers, waiting until their eyes were locked again. “You have nothing to apologize for. Not a thing. Let me help you, Yuuri. Tell me what you need.”

Victor could see Yuuri’s face about to break; he looked shocked and grateful towards Victor’s reaction to his problem. It took a moment, but he finally answered. “C-Could you come with me to the bathroom? That way, we won’t have to leave.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Victor took Yuuri’s hand and gently led him off the ice, handing him his skate guards as he leaned down to slip on his own. “Come on, love.” Once his skate guards were on, Victor took Yuuri’s hand again. He led the younger man into the men’s room, where as expected, two men were at the urinals and one of the stall doors was closed. Silently, Victor led Yuuri into the stall furthest away. He slipped in after him and locked the door.

The second Yuuri caught sight of the toilet, his need was clearly amplified. He squirmed in place, biting his lip anxiously. “I can’t do it, Victor.” He whispered.

Victor laid his hand on Yuuri’s back, rubbing soft circles to calm him. He didn’t worry about their conversation being heard, because the music being played over the speakers for the open skate ran through the bathrooms, as well, and was loud enough to drown out their conversation. “Yuuri, listen to me.” He guided Yuuri over to the toilet gently. “Don’t listen to anything except for me and the music on the speakers. There’s no one else here. It’s just you and me.”

“It’s not, Victor, I can hear the sink and the blow dryer and-“

“Shh…” Victor carefully moved his hand to Yuuri’s torso, worrying greatly as his hand rested on Yuuri’s lower stomach. It was large and distended, hard and swollen with pee. “Try and go for me, sweetheart.” He murmured soothingly.

Yuuri silently pulled down the waistband of his pants enough to take out his member. His body trembled as they both waited. Nothing came out. Yuuri let out a shaking breath, squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering. Victor continued to rub his back, and began to move the hand on his belly in small circles. Yuuri moaned softly, a small spurt of pee jetting into the toilet. It stopped after a few seconds, but Victor still praised him. “Good job, Yuuri. You’re doing so well for me.” He rubbed Yuuri’s lower stomach with a bit more pressure, smiling as another short spurt came out. “So good, Yuuri, so good.”

A loud bang came from the stall next to them as it slammed closed, breaking Yuuri’s illusion of them being alone. His body went rigid and he visibly cringed. “It hurts, Vitya. I need to go so bad and it won’t all come out.” He whimpered, turning his head to bury it in Victor’s shoulder.

“I know, sweetheart. I know. Let’s try again. It’s just you and me, remember?” Victor kissed Yuuri’s neck as the younger man turned his head back. Victor began massaging Yuuri’s bladder again. “Shh…Relax and let go. It’s okay. Don’t think about anything but relaxing.” Victor continued to work Yuuri’s bladder, breathing his own sigh of relief as another jet of pee came out. “Good job, Yuuri.” He whispered.

Two more short jets of pee came out before they hit a stand still. Yuuri stood there for almost a minute more, but no more would come out. His bladder wasn’t as distended, but still felt extremely full under Victor’s hand. “Vitya, I’m sorry…I can’t go anymore…”

“Don’t apologize, love.” He kissed Yuuri’s cheek and helped him tuck his member back into his pants. “I’m so proud of you. You did so well.” He kissed Yuuri’s cheek again, pulling him into a hug. “Can you hold the rest in for the walk home?”

Yuuri nodded with a less than confident expression on his face. “I-I think so. I guess I…I don’t really have a choice.”

Victor held the man closer, pressing gentle kisses everywhere that his lips could reach. “Let’s go, Yuuri. You made good progress today.” Victor led Yuuri from the stall, anticipating that the walk home would be a trial. He was right.


	6. A Wet Walk Home

Victor expected full well that the walk home would be a trial for Yuuri. What he failed to expect, however, was that it would just as much of a trial for him. His heart was just too big, that was the problem. He loved Yuuri, and he wanted to make sure that he was safe and protected. So, when he felt his filling bladder giving him an order to release as they left the ice rink, he ignored it. How could he use the restroom, when poor Yuuri had to go as well? He couldn’t do that to his lover. So, he decided to hold it.

As soon as they began walking, Yuuri was stiff as a board and trying to hide his discomfort. Victor was biting his lip, trying to ignore the fullness in his lower stomach. Still, he knew that Yuuri was worse off. Victor had used the bathroom once that day while they were at the rink; Yuuri had not gone since they left the inn. Each time Yuuri would stop to cross his legs or bend forward, Victor couldn’t help but jiggle his legs or shift in place as he waited for Yuuri to regain composure. Eventually, Yuuri noticed this.

“Vitya, do you…need to go too?” he finally asked, quickening his pace as they began to walk once more.

“A…A little, yeah.” Victor laughed nervously. “I’m alright, though. Don’t you worry about me, love.” Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, leaning in and kissing the younger man’s temple.

“I’m sorry; you should have gone at the rink. Just because I couldn’t doesn’t mean that-“

“Yuuri!” Victor’s tone was firm and almost scolding. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” He squeezed the other’s shoulder firmly. “I told you that I’m fine. You worry about yourself, and not a thing more. Okay?”

Yuuri nodded sheepishly, his hand reaching down to squeeze himself. Victor noticed that he continuously brought his hand back down to his crotch, and he rubbed Yuuri’s shoulder reassuringly. When they were halfway to the inn, Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks, both hands reaching down for his crotch. He was breathing heavily and a soft moan escaped his lips as he bent forward with his legs crossed. “Vitya, some came out.” His voice was strained and his face turning red.

“Yuuri, honey.” Victor didn’t know how to help his boyfriend. He was helpless to do anything for him. Sighing, he kept rubbing his shoulders in a comforting motion, wishing that he could do more for him. “We’re almost there.” The words felt sour in his mouth; he knew that Yuuri was in pain, and his reassurances weren’t going to empty his bladder or get them home sooner.

The second time Yuuri halted and bent forward, Victor knew that it was over. Tears dotted the corners of Yuuri’s eyes, and his entire body was shaking. “Vitya, I can’t-“

Victor cringed inwardly, knowing that this couldn’t be good for Yuuri’s health. “Yuuri, let go.” Victor moved from Yuuri’s side to his front, putting both his hands on his shoulders. “Let go, love. It’s okay.”

Yuuri shook his head violently, still trying to hold back. His face was scrunched up as tears began to flow down to his cheeks, and his breaths were shallow. Victor bit his lip, making a split second decision to help Yuuri in the only way that would solve their current predicament: Victor began to release his own overly full bladder.

Victor sighed as his relief came, soaking the front of his pants and beginning to trail down his legs. “It’s alright, Yuuri. I can’t hold it, either. Just…Just let go.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as the hissing of Victor’s urination pushed him over the edge. Victor watched the wet spot emerging from behind Yuuri’s hand, which were still clamped down at the front of his crotch. Victor moved one of his hands from Yuuri’s shoulder to his hair, carding through it softly. “Come on, love. It’s alright.” He encouraged. The words made Yuuri drop his hands from his crotch in defeat, finally relaxing as he let go. By the time Victor’s stream had ended, Yuuri’s was still going strong. While Victor was very full, Yuuri must have been holding twice the amount, even after letting some out at the ice rink.

“Good, Yuuri. You’re doing so well.” Victor continued to caress Yuuri’s hair gently, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lover’s forehead.

“I-I’m so sorry, Vitya…” Yuuri whimpered. It was then that Victor realized that Yuuri was still crying.

“Honey, no. Don’t apologize. Don’t cry.” Victor wrapped both arms around Yuuri and pulled him into a hug, feeling the younger man’s body go limp and hot piss coating his crotch, which had begun to go cold after his own “accident”. He kissed the crown of Yuuri’s head continuously, until finally, he was done peeing. Yuuri continued to cry in Victor’s arms, refusing to pull away. “Tell me why you’re crying, Yuuri.”

With a sniffle, Yuuri moved his face from Victor’s shoulder to face him. His eyes were sad and puffy, his lips trembling. “Because what if I can never go! What if it’s always like this? We can’t just leave places because I can’t use the bathroom, and I can’t always hold it! And then I wet myself like this, and that’s even worse.”

Victor felt tears forming in his own eyes, and he swallowed hard to keep them in. “Yuuri, we can do whatever we have to. Even if it is like this, we will find a way to live with it.” Victor pressed a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s wet lips. “We can get through this, and make it work. I’m here for you, Yuuri. I am not going to love you any less because of this. It will be okay, my love. I promise.”

Yuuri broke down, clinging to Victor as if his life depended on it. His cries had turned to sobs, and Victor let him sob onto his shoulder for as long as he needed. His pants were growing cold and stiff, getting uncomfortable. He knew that Yuuri’s must feel that way too. But still, he rubbed his hands all over Yuuri’s back, kissed his head, and told him that he loved him. That everything would be alright. And it would be. Victor would try and help Yuuri in any way he could. He would do anything for that man, as long as he was comfortable and happy.


	7. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with the purpose of setting up the next chapter :3

Victor held Yuuri’s hand tightly as they soaked in the hot spring. After getting back to the inn and showering off, Victor had dragged Yuuri in with him for a much needed relaxing soak. The hot water soothed his aching muscles, and took the chill from his bones from being in cold, damp pants. He could tell that Yuuri was still feeling upset about what had happened, and Victor was helpless to think of anything that would make him feel better. He had told Yuuri that they would get through this together. The issue was- Victor didn’t know how they were going to do that. He racked his brain for possible solutions to his problem, and came up short.

That night, Victor stayed up after Yuuri had gone to sleep. He sat at Yuuri’s desk, watching the younger man sleep. He looked serene and peaceful; nothing like the frantic and trouble man he had seen earlier that day. He watched Yuuri’s chest rise and fall for a while, and then he spun around in the chair and opened Yuuri’s laptop. 

Victor did a few quick internet searches- “pee shy”, “can’t pee around people”, “fear of public restrooms”. He browsed through multiple pages, clicked on various links, and read all that he could. “Paruresis”, “urophobia”. Neither of these exactly described Yuuri’s fears. Still, it gave Victor something to work with. It gave him a sliver of a plan. He took a piece of notebook paper from Yuuri’s desk and wrote a list, numbering it one through ten. One website said that a person suffering from this fear should write a list of places they are unable to urinate, from what they think would be the easiest place to the most difficult place. It then said to start with the easiest place, and move up the list once the person could successfully urinate in each place. It also suggested a “pee buddy”- a supportive friend or family member to help the person get through this process and make it easier on them.

Victor shut down the laptop and closed it, leaving the numbered paper on Yuuri’s desk. He shut the light out and crawled into bed next to Yuuri, pressing himself against his body. He snuggled comfortably, wrapping his arms around Yuuri from behind. Yuuri stirred a bit in his sleep and Victor whispered, “I love you, Yuuri.”

“Mhm, I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri replied sleepily. Victor smiled and planted a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s neck. He closed his eyes, falling asleep with determination for the next day.

First thing in the morning, Victor made Yuuri sit down at his desk and fill out the list. He explained what it was for, and Yuuri kissed his cheek tenderly. “Thank you, Vitya. Thank you for looking into it, and trying to help.” 

Victor simply smiled at him. How could he not want to help? Yuuri was his everything. It took Yuuri a bit to fill out the list. He seemed to be thinking long and hard about things before writing them down. Finally, he handed the completed list to Victor. Victor scanned it over, nodding enthusiastically: “1. Single stall bathroom 2. Single stall bathroom in a noisy place 3. Department store bathroom 4. Park bathroom 5. Ice rink bathroom 6. Movie theatre bathroom 7. Mall bathroom 8. Tourist area bathroom 9. Airport bathroom 10. Urinal”

“This is great, Yuuri. This will help us.” He encouraged. It was an eye opener to see how Yuuri rated his anxiety about different locations. “Why did you choose this order? What did you base it on?”

A flush coated Yuuri’s cheeks. After all they had been through, the younger man was still blushing about this. Victor mused quietly to himself, waiting for Yuuri’s answer. “Well…That’s the order of place I’ve had trouble with. I guess…the order of bathrooms that are least crowded to most crowded…Because, well…” Yuuri’s flush grew, creeping further up his cheeks. “It’s not just people being in the bathroom…Sometimes it’s them being near. Like on planes…I can’t go on planes because there are seats right near the bathroom, and I think that people can hear me, or the flight attendant will walk by, or someone will be waiting for the bathroom…”

Victor waved his fingers in a “come here” motion, prompting Yuuri to rise. He sat on the bed next to Victor, where Victor pulled him into his arms. “Thank you for explaining, Yuuri. The more you tell me, the better I can try and help you.” Victor felt the warmth of Yuuri’s lips press against his cheek, and he smiled at Yuuri’s gentle touch. “You can tell me anything, Yuuri. Anything at all.”

“I know that, Vitya…I’m so…” Yuuri inhaled sharply, holding onto Victor tighter. “I’m so grateful to you, Vitya!”

Victor smiled, nuzzling his nose into Yuuri’s hair. “Well, I’m grateful to have you, Yuuri. So don’t you forget that.”

“I won’t, Vitya.” Yuuri promised. “I won’t.”

Vitya embraced Yuuri for as long as he could, mentally preparing himself for the long day they would have ahead of them. Today, they would tackle number one- single stall bathroom. But for the time being, Victor relished in the warmth of Yuuri’s body, holding onto him for a long while.


	8. Beach Bathrooms

Victor filled Yuuri up with water and coffee that morning when they finally got up. He made sure that Yuuri peed before breakfast, and then he suggested that they go for a walk with Makkachin to the beach. Yuuri agreed, though he seemed anxious.

Victor held Yuuri’s hand as they walked, rubbing comforting circles on it with his thumb. “Darling, you’re nervous.”

Yuuri nodded, as though Victor’s statement had been a question. “I am, Vitya.”

“Tell me about your fears. What are you nervous about?” Victor asked calmly.

Yuuri squeezed his hand lightly, a flush coating his cheeks. “What if there are people at the beach? Or w-what if I have to go really bad and there’s someone inside, and I have to wait and I’m doing a humiliating potty dance and-“Yuuri froze, his face growing even redder.

“I think you have a cute potty dance.” Victor said, to lighten the mood. 

If Yuuri’s face could have gotten any redder, it would have. Instead, he just moaned. “Viiiiiiityaaaaa…”

Victor smiled at Yuuri with a twinkle in his eye and reassured him, “It’s chilly out, and the middle of the day. Everyone is at work, and if they aren’t, the beach is the last place they’d want to go.”

Yuuri stared ahead thoughtfully for a moment, and then nodded. “I guess you’re right.” He admitted. He then wrinkled his nose and asked, “How long until we get there? I kind of…have to go already.” He was blushing again.

Victor squeezed his hand and pressed a kiss to his temple. “We’ll be there soon, love.” He paused a moment before adding, “And don’t be embarrassed to tell me what you need, Yuuri.”

Victor let go of Yuuri’s hand, wrapping his arm around his shoulders instead. Makkachin trotted ahead of them, occasionally glancing back at Victor to make sure he was still going in the right direction. Victor smiled widely, content with spending every day for the rest of his life like this. “I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned and pressed a kiss to Victor’s cheek. “I love you, Victor.” He nuzzled into Victor’s neck for a moment, hot breath warming his skin as he relied on Victor to guide them down the street.

Soon enough, they arrived at the beach. Victor watched as Makkachin happily ran free, running through the sand and even splashing in the water. “He loves the shore.” Victor said, smiling.

“So do I.” Yuuri told him, nuzzling closer under Victor’s arm.

“Are you ready, love?” Victor nodded his head towards the restrooms.

Yuuri bit his lip and tilted his head. “Yeah, I think so.”

“I’ll be right here with you, Yuuri. And look, no one here. Just like I said.” Victor smiled at Yuuri with encouragement.

“I know, Vitya.” Yuuri pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, and Victor wished it would have lasted longer. “Thank you.”

Victor whistled to Makkachin, calling out for him to follow along. He led Yuuri down the beach, where the small building containing the restroom could be seen at a small distance. Victor noticed a twinge from his own bladder, the morning’s coffee having filtered through him on their walk. He kept the realization to himself, however. He didn’t want to pressure Yuuri by letting him know that he needed to use the bathroom, too. Silently, he guided Yuuri to the building and ordered Makkachin to wait outside.

The bathroom was small, but clean enough. It was quiet, the only sound being the distant waves crashing onto the shore. “How are you feeling?” Victor ask Yuuri as he shut the door behind them.

Yuuri wiggled his hips, doing a little pee dance as he stared at the toilet. “Like I really have to pee.” Yuuri said with a small laugh and a blush.

“Go ahead, sweetheart. It’s just you, me and Makkachin. We’re completely alone.” Victor told him encouragingly. “It’s just like at home.”

Yuuri nodded, and Victor turned away as he stood in front of the toilet and unzipped his fly. Victor was internally begging Yuuri’s bladder to release itself with ease. Now that Yuuri couldn’t see him, he crossed his legs to curb his own growing need.

“Vitya, could you turn on the sink?” Yuuri asked after a few moments of silence.

“Of course, love.” Victor walked over to the sink and turned it on. The water streaming into the sink made him bite his lip and give his crotch a small squeeze before crossing his legs once more. “Is that better?”

“Mhm, thank you.” There was a few more moments of silence, and then a jet of pee hitting the water in the toilet. Another jet followed, and Yuuri sighed with relief. “I-It’s working, Vitya.” He announced as a full stream began.

“T-That’s great, Yuuri. I’m so proud of you, love.” And he was. However, the sound of Yuuri relieving himself on top of the water streaming from the sink was near torturous for Victor, and he found himself crossing and uncrossing his legs as he waited, grabbing his crotch a few times. He flushed, though his back was to Yuuri, who couldn’t see a thing. He finally heard Yuuri’s stream tapering off, and then the sound of the toilet flushing. He shut the sink off quickly, bouncing from foot to foot before turning around and trying to look casual. “I’m so proud, darling.” He told Yuuri.

Yuuri’s face was beaming, and he near tackled Victor into a hug. “Vitya! It wasn’t even hard at all.”

Victor winced as Yuuri squeezed him, hugging Yuuri with one hand and grabbing his crotch with the other. Yuuri pulled away in surprise as he felt the hand between them, looking down with confusion. When he realized Victor’s predicament, he began to blush scarlet. “Vitya! Why didn’t you say that you needed to go? I would have let you go-“

“Don’t be silly.” Victor chastised, his own face catching Yuuri’s blush. “The…The coffee.” Victor muttered as he rushed to the toilet. “It goes right through me.” Immediately after pulling his member out, Victor began to pee a thick stream. He nearly moaned, but held the sound back. He heard Yuuri washing his hands in the sink, and then the blow dryer was turned on just as Victor finished relieving himself. He flushed and turned back to Yuuri. “Ah, much better.” He began washing his hands.

Yuuri slipped behind Victor as he washed his hands, slipping his hands around his waist. Victor smiled as a kiss was pressed into his cheek, then another one to his neck. “Thank you, Vitya. Thank you for helping me.”

Victor turned the tap off, carelessly wiping his wet hands on his thighs. He turned in Yuuri’s arms so that they were facing, wrapping his arms around the younger man. “I didn’t do a single thing, Yuuri. That was all you. You should be proud of yourself.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s lips, and felt Yuuri kissing him back with earnest. They stayed in the bathroom much longer than necessary, lips moving over each other’s as they got lost in each other’s arms. When they finally pulled away, they had swollen lips and pink faces, and Victor smiled as he took in Yuuri’s beauty. “I’m so proud of my Yuuri.” He said, knowing that those were the words Yuuri needed to hear.


	9. Drug Store Desperation

One out of ten; it may not have seemed like much progress, but Victor was glowing with pride for Yuuri. Success in their first endeavor had clearly given the younger man a sense of confidence. It was shown in the way he filled himself with water and juice willingly when it was time to tackle the second bathroom on their list. He didn’t hesitate or shake as he did last time. He was even still in good spirits as they left the inn to go to the drug store, where Yuuri had said there was a single stall bathroom. He had also said that since it was the only drug store in town, it was always fairly busy. It would be the perfect place for phase two.

Victor and Yuuri laid in bed as they waited for Yuuri’s bladder to fill; Victor being spooned by Yuuri this time around, and Makkachin lying at the foot of the bed. He could feel Yuuri’s breathing on his neck, and he shifted closer to his boyfriend. He was so comfortable and at peace. He didn’t know that he was falling asleep, until he woke to Yuuri shifting around on the bed.

“Yuuri?” He sat up slowly, yawning.

Yuuri was shifting around on the bed as he put on his socks. “Vitya, we fell asleep.” Yuuri explained. Victor was silent as he pulled on his own socks, standing and pulling his coat on, as well. He didn’t know how long they were sleeping for, but the frantic way that Yuuri was moving was enough to give away that it was long enough for him to get desperate. He placed his arm on Yuuri’s back, rubbing the small of it.

“Listen, darling. If you need to go too badly for us to go to the drug store, you can go now. We can always try this another day.” Victor didn’t want Yuuri to have to go so badly that he couldn’t stay in control for the short walk to the store, or that he would wet himself if he ended up freezing and not being able to pee at the store.

Yuuri shook his head, a determined look painting his face along with a slight flush. “I’ll be okay. Having to go this badly is all the more reason that I need to force myself to use the bathroom there.”

Victor placed his arm around Yuuri and kissed the crown of his head. “I admire your resilience, darling. Let’s go then, yeah?”

The walk to the drug store was only two blocks, which Victor was grateful for. Yuuri was clearly uncomfortable, his steps too close together. Victor knew that he was pressing his legs together tightly. He kept his arm around Yuuri the entire walk, sighing with relief as they got to the store without any incident. Yuuri made a beeline for the back of the store, presumably where the restroom was. Victor kept close behind him, reaching him just in time to find Yuuri staring at the door with dismay. “Yuuri?” he asked. Before Yuuri could answer, he saw the sign posted on the door: “Please ask for the restroom key at the pharmacy counter”. Victor motioned for Yuuri to stay put. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Victor rushed to the pharmacy counter, where there was a line. Victor bit his lip and glanced back at Yuuri, who looked as if he was visibly shaking. Without hesitation, Victor slipped ahead of the line and went straight to the counter. “Excuse me,” Victor placed his hand on the arm of the woman being helped by the pharmacist and apologized, “I’m so sorry for the intrusion, but I’m in need of the restroom key, please. It’s an emergency.” Victor crossed his legs and bounced a bit; he certainly wasn’t going to be so rude without looking as if he had a good reason to do so.

The pharmacist nodded and disappeared in the back as Victor let go of the woman’s arm. “I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I’m absolutely desperate.”

“You poor thing.” The woman sympathized kindly, giving Victor a look of pure pity. “You don’t need to apologize.”

As soon as the pharmacist returned with the key, Victor took it and thanked her gratefully. Yuuri was frozen in front of the bathroom door, legs crossed tightly and bouncing in place. “Don’t worry, love.” Victor murmured as he unlocked the door and guided Yuuri inside. After glancing around to be sure that no one was watching him, he slipped inside after Yuuri. By the time Victor had closed and locked the door behind them, Yuuri already had his member out in front of the toilet. A small spurt escaped immediately, but then, Yuuri froze up.

“No, no, no…” Yuuri panted, tears dotting the corners of his eyes. “No, please. I have to go so bad.” He moaned quietly.

“Yuuri, love, take a deep breath,” Victor came up behind his lover, wrapping his arms around him carefully. “Don’t panic.” He planted a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek as his hand travelled down to Yuuri’s swollen bladder. “Completely relax; I’ve got you, I’ll make sure you stay standing.” Yuuri obeyed, his body going near limp. He muffled a choked sob as still, nothing came out. Victor bit his lip, beginning to rub Yuuri’s bladder gently. “Shh, shh. It’s alright.” He soothed quietly. “Let me turn on the sink, I’ll be right back.” 

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispered as Victor left Yuuri to reach over and turn the tap on full force. Yuuri whimpered at the sound, another spurt landing in the toilet.

“Good job, love. You’re doing so well.” Victor encouraged, taking his place back behind his lover. “Come on now, it’s just you and me.”

“I can hear people outside.” Yuuri whispered painfully, as another spurt escaped, followed by one more. The second spurt was so long, that Victor thought Yuuri was going to start peeing full force. Unfortunately, he didn’t. “It hurts, Vitya.” Yuuri moaned, his body beginning to shake. “I-I can’t go anymore.”

“Oh, love.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s neck and face, rubbing his bladder again. It still felt painfully full. “Can you go a little more? Just a little, for me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded, whimpering as he relaxed against Victor. Victor rubbed his bladder with more pressure, and Yuuri groaned as another long spurt hit the toilet. Victor rubbed for another minute or so, until Yuuri shook his head, defeated. “I can’t, Vitya.”

Victor nodded and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “It’s alright, love. Let’s get you home now.” Victor reached around and flushed while Yuuri zipped his pants, and then turned the tap off on the sink. “I’m proud of you, sweetheart.” He grabbed the key from the counter and told Yuuri, “Go wait outside for me; I’ll bring the key back and be right out.”

Yuuri obeyed, rushing out of the store as they left the restroom. Victor brought the key back to the pharmacist and thanked her once more before rushing out after Yuuri. He was standing bent at the waist, legs crossed and breathing heavy. Victor grabbed him around his lower back and started leading him down the street, all the while whispering encouragements and telling him how proud he was. Yuuri made it back to the inn, and Victor had to sneak him past Mari and down the hall to the bathroom. He waited in Yuuri’s room while he relieved himself. Victor sighed deeply at the setback, mentally readying himself to comfort Yuuri. He knew that the younger man would be horribly upset, and it killed Victor inside. Right after Yuuri had seemed to be gaining confidence about the situation.

Yuuri’s face was already stained with tears when he slipped into the bedroom. Victor was waiting for him with open arms, and he inhaled sharply when Yuuri curled up on his lap, like a child. “Oh, my sweet Yuuri.” Victor murmured sweet nothings as he carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and kissed him every inch of visible skin on his body. “Don’t be upset, my Yuuri. You did so well.”

“I didn’t.” Yuuri protested, muffled as he nuzzled into Victor’s neck.

“You did, Yuuri. You tried, and some came out. We will keep trying until we get there, love. Don’t get discouraged.” Victor rubbed his hands all over Yuuri’s body- his back, his hair, his sides, his legs. “I love you so much, Yuuri. It’s going to be okay.” Victor buried his face in Yuuri’s hair, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn’t stand to see Yuuri hurting like this- he wanted to fix it. He inhaled the smell of Yuuri’s shampoo, holding the younger man even tighter as he repeated, “It’s going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for those of you who are following along!  
> This is the first story that I have written that hasn't managed to creep into the "explicit" category (I am feeling slightly accomplished about this, actually.)  
> My question is, are you all okay with this just being straight omo and fluff, without progressing into the sexual delves of their relationship? I want to be sure that you are all good with me continuing to write in this fluffy fashion, and that the fluff isn't getting old or stale for you.  
> Opinions are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy the new installment.


	10. Needed Tears

Yuuri wouldn’t get out of bed. Victor caressed him gently, gave him soft kisses on the head. He tried to coax him out from under the covers with sweet words and gentle touches. He even called on Makkachin to jump on him and licked his face, which only caused Yuuri to groaned and yank the covers over his head. Finally, Victor got back under the covers and held onto Yuuri from behind, feeling the younger man’s body begin to shake. “Honey,” he began softly, “Please get out of bed. Don’t you want to practice our routine?” If anything could coax Yuuri out of bed, it was probably the thought of him and Victor skating together in the sensual and seductive routine that Victor had made for them.

Yuuri mumbled something incoherent from under the covers, and Victor sighed. He pulled the blankets over his own head, prompting Yuuri to turn around. The two men made eye contact under the covers, and Victor offered Yuuri a small smile. “Love, please tell me why you won’t get up.”

Yuuri pouted, biting his lip. “I don’t want to go to the ice rink.”

“Why, sweetheart?” Victor moved his hand to Yuuri’s arm, rubbing it softly. “It will be empty today; we’ll have the whole place to ourselves. You won’t have to worry about anyone being in the bath-“

“It’s not just that.” Yuuri finally said.

Finally, they were getting somewhere. “Then what else is it, Yuuri?” Victor asked calmly. “You can tell me.”

Yuuri’s eyes grew wet and he shook his head violently. “I feel like I disappointed you yesterday, Victor.” Tears began to leak from his eyes, dotting the sheets below them. “You do so much for me, more than I deserve, and then I couldn’t even do it. I failed you.”

Victor couldn’t stop his own tears from forming. His heart ached, splintering inside of his chest as he watched the pain in Yuuri’s eyes drip down onto the bedsheets. “Yuuri, no.” He grabbed him in one fell sweep, pressing their bodies flush against each other in the safety of their cover fort. “No, you didn’t fail me at all.” He was aware that his voice sounded broken and high-pitched, and that he was now crying with Yuuri. “You deserve everything, Yuuri. Y-You deserve even more than I can give you. Don’t say things like that.”

Yuuri clung to him, crying harder. Victor held onto him tighter, opening weeping with his lover. No more words needed to be said at that moment- now was a time to lament. Yuuri was upset, and Victor was upset, too. He was hurt that Yuuri could ever think of himself so lowly- Yuuri was perfect. Yuuri couldn’t fail Victor if he tried. Victor let his hands roam Yuuri’s body, circling comfortingly as they both cried. Yuuri’s sobs eventually simmered down into nothing but whimpers, and Victor silenced his own tears. He inhaled shakily and whispered, “D-Do you feel any better, sweetheart?”

Yuuri nodded slowly, sniffling quietly. “I’m sorry that I made you cry, Vitya.” He apologized.

Victor shook his head and planted a soft kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “No, Yuuri. I needed to cry. I feel better now.” He brushed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and whispered, “You needed to cry too.”

“Y-Yeah.” Yuuri answered, though it hadn’t been a question. “I-I’ll go to the rink, Vitya.” He finally murmured.

Victor smiled weakly at Yuuri. “Thank you, Yuuri.” His fingers continued to card through Yuuri’s hair softly. “It will be good for you, love. It will be good for us.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, shuffling closer to Victor and nuzzling into his chest. “Could we stay like this a bit longer, though?”

Victor smiled, relaxing into the warmth of Yuuri’s body. “Of course, Yuuri. As long as you want.” If Victor had his way, he would keep Yuuri in this state forever; comfortable and content. Victor’s heart swelled with love for Yuuri, pulling him closer and relishing in the feeling of their bodies intertwining. He inhaled the familiar scent of his lover, strengthening his arms around Yuuri’s body. In the safety under the covers of Yuuri’s bed, Victor and he had cried together. It was intimate, it was open. It was what they needed. As Victor held him close, feeling new and refreshed after releasing his emotions, he revisited the thought of staying like this forever. He smiled softly and nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s hair; yes, if he could, he would keep them both like this forever.

They did eventually go to the rink and practice. Yuuri and Victor’s skating was closer than ever; every second of the routine that wasn’t partner work was one too many seconds for both of them. They glided over the ice together as one, perfecting their routine for hours. Their worries were temporarily pushed aside; the rink was empty, and when Yuuri needed the bathroom, he went. There was no becoming dehydrated, no restricting his own fluids. It was a brief period of normalcy and contentment. Victor was grateful, knowing that both he and Yuuri needed that. As he skated around Yuuri, his hand on his lover’s back, he leaned in close and pressed their lips together in a fervent kiss. “I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri kissed him back with the same ardency and told him, “I love you too, Vitya.”


	11. Supermarket

A week had passed since the drug store incident, and Victor had been giving Yuuri time to recover. He hadn’t mentioned going back to the list, and was waiting for Yuuri to bring it up. One morning, he did. He asked Victor if they could try again that day, but at a different store. He didn’t want to go back to the drug store, after he had found out that Victor had “embarrassed” himself for him the week before- Victor had tried to convince him that it was no embarrassment and he didn’t mind at all, but Yuuri wouldn’t have any of that. They agreed on going the grocery store this time, either way. Yuuri filled up on water and a cup of tea, and then they waited. When Yuuri began feeling the urge to pee, Victor spoke to him softly, with his hands resting on the younger man’s shoulders.

“Listen to me, my love.” Victor stared into Yuuri’s wide eyes intently. “Whether you can go or not, I am proud of you. You will not disappoint me, Yuuri. I promise.”

Yuuri blushed and nodded. “Thank you, Vitya. I…I needed to hear that.”

“I know.” Victor responded in a whisper, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead. “Ready to go, love?”

Yuuri nodded, taking Victor’s hand. On their way out the door, they were stopped by Yuuri’s mom. “Where are you two off to?” She asked, smiling at them warmly.

“The grocery store.” Yuuri told her.

“Oh, perfect!” She raised her finger, motioning for them to wait for her. She left the room, and when she returned, she had a list in her hand. “Can you please pick up these few things for me?”

Victor took the list from her and nodded. “Yes, of course.” He told her in broken Japanese.

Her face lit up and she kissed Victor’s cheek. “You are getting better.” She told him, before pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek as well. After she had walked away, Victor leaned in close to Yuuri.

“Go use the bathroom, love.” He advised. Now that his mother was expecting them back with groceries, he didn’t want to have any incidents. What would Yuuri’s mother think if he came home with wet pants?

Yuuri shook his head. “No, Vitya.” He cocked his head to the door and Victor reluctantly followed him outside. Once safely out of building, Yuuri continued. “I’m not that desperate. If I can’t go at the store, I’ll be able to wait for a while.” He explained.

Victor hovered at the entrance to the inn for a moment. “Are you absolutely sure, Yuuri? I don’t want you to feel pressured, or be uncomfortable, or-“

“I’m sure, Vitya.” Yuuri pressed a quick kiss to Victor’s cheek and took his hand.

Victor glanced at the grocery list as they ambled down the street- radish, carrots, milk, and flour. A relatively simple list; if worst came to worst, he could always have Yuuri head home or wait outside for him while he got the items on the list. As soon as they got to the grocery store, Victor sighed with relief in seeing that it wasn’t too crowded. He gently guided Yuuri to the back of the store with his hand on the small of his back. A man was leaving the restroom as they approached it, and Victor smiled at him politely as he caught the closing door and gave Yuuri a gentle push inside, following close behind. 

Victor locked the door and turned on the sink immediately, a habit now formed inside of him. “How are you feeling, Yuuri?”

Yuuri paced from the sink to the toilet for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “I’m alright. There’s no pressure, because I can hold it if I need to. So I don’t feel too nervous about that.”

“Good, my love.” Victor smiled at him warmly and turned away as the younger man situated himself in front of the toilet.

“Vitya?” Yuuri whispered after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, love?”

“Could you…talk to me?”

Victor nodded. “Of course. Anything you need, Yuuri.” He brought his voice down and murmured that he was proud of Yuuri, and that he was doing a good job. He started telling a silly story about Makkachin playing with another dog at the park the other day, and he interrupted himself to sigh with relief as he heard a spurt of urine from Yuuri. “Good job, Yuuri. You’re doing so well, love.” Another spurt hit the toilet water. Victor continued his story about Makkachin, breathing another sigh of relief as Yuuri began peeing a weak stream.

“Vitya, it’s working.” Yuuri murmured happily. 

“I know, love. You’re doing so well.” Victor praised him. Yuuri’s enthusiasm was short-lived, as Victor heard the light stream die off much too quickly. “Are you done, Yuuri?” he asked.

“N-No, I…it stopped.” Yuuri’s breathing sounded tighter, and he let out a shaky breath. “I still need to go.” He whispered.

“It’s alright, Yuuri, don’t get upset. You’ll tense up.” Victor soothed. “What do you need me to do, love?”

Yuuri took a deep breathing, obviously attempting to calm down. “Could you come over here?”

Victor approached him wordlessly, finding his boyfriend looking much calmer than he had expected by his tone of voice. He stood behind him, rubbing his back lightly. “What else can I do, sweetheart?”

Yuuri took in another deep breath and asked, “C-Could you…you know…rub my…stomach?”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek tenderly and wrapped his arm around his waist. He placed his hand over Yuuri’s bladder, relieved to found it to be full, but at least not as distended as he had found it on other occasions. “Don’t be embarrassed, Yuuri. I’ll do whatever you need me to.” He began rubbing small circles over Yuuri’s bladder, feeling Yuuri relaxing against him. “Go ahead, honey. You’ve done so well already; can you go some more for me?”

Yuuri nodded, a short spurt releasing. “Thank you, Vitya…Please…Please keep talking to me.”

“You’re doing so well, Yuuri.” Victor applied a bit more pressure as he massaged Yuuri’s bladder. “So good; you’re so good, Yuuri.” Another jet of pee, and Victor heard a soft sigh expel from Yuuri’s lips. “Come on,” Victor coaxed as another jet was expelled, turning into a weak stream. “There we go, sweetheart.” Victor rubbed Yuuri back along with his bladder, planting a soft kiss on his lover’s neck. The stream thickened, and Victor smiled as Yuuri began to pee full force. “Doesn’t that feel better?” He murmured, running out of ways to tell Yuuri how well he was doing.

Yuuri nodded, resting his head against Victor’s shoulder as he continued to urinate. “Thank you, Vitya…”

“I didn’t do a thing, love.” He murmured.

Yuuri’s flow tapered off slowly, finally ending with a few final dribbles. He flushed with his foot as he concealed his member, and then turned around in Victor’s arms. Victor held onto him tightly, planting a series of kisses on his head. “I’m so proud of you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nuzzled into the crook of Victor’s neck, his breath warm on the skin as he whispered, “Thank you, Vitya. Y-You’re so wonderful to me. Thank you for being so understanding.”

Victor pressed a long kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “We’re going to get through this together, Yuuri. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 subscriptions and 70 kudos in 4 days? Thank you all so much for your support <3 I'm so glad to know that people are enjoying this :)  
> If you have any suggestions or requests, feel free to let me know in the comments and I will be happy to oblige.


	12. Hot Springs and Katsudon

“Yuuri, I think we are in need of pork cutlet bowls tonight.” Victor teased as they walked back to the inn with a bag of groceries in tow.

Yuuri’s face brightened and a grin spread across his cheeks. “I did that well?” He leaned in and kissed Victor’s cheek.

“You did so well; you can have all the katsudon you want, love.” 

Yuuri pushed open the front door and his mom was waiting for them, smiling when they walked through the door. “I was getting worried! What took you so long?”

Victor didn’t glance at Yuuri or hesitate before replying, “We took the long way there; it was such a nice day.”

“Ah, you should have taken Makkachin with you!” His mother said, happily taking the bag of groceries and thanking them.

“Mama, can we have katsudon for supper?” Yuuri asked her hopefully.

His mother raised his eyebrows and teased, “I thought katsudon was only for winning competitions now, hmm?”

Yuuri glanced at Victor and smiled. “Victor-chan is making an exception since it’s the off season and we’re working so hard.”

His mother smiled and nodded. “Katsudon, then.” She winked at Victor as she brought the groceries to the kitchen.

“Want to have a soak in the springs?” Victor suggested.

Yuuri agreed, and they made their way to the springs. They undressed and got robes, before stepping into the empty springs and relaxing into the hot water. “Mmm, feels good, Yuuri.” Victor sighed, leaning his head back. Yuuri sat next to him, lacing their fingers together under the water. Victor moved his head to peck Yuuri’s cheek before leaning it back again. As Victor relaxed in the springs, he became abruptly aware of a pang in his lower stomach. He wrinkled his nose, recalling that he hadn’t used the bathroom since long before they left for the supermarket. He assessed his need, deciding that he would wait for a bit instead of leaving the comfortable warm of the springs.

Yuuri cuddled against Victor under the water, and Victor smiled into the cool air at his lover’s touch. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri, pulling him closer. “I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri murmured.

“I love you, Yuuri.” He replied, sneaking another kiss onto Yuuri’s cheek. “Comfy?”

“Mhm.”

The two soaked for a long while, until Victor decided that he no longer wanted to fight off the persistent waves of pressure coursing through his lower half. He shifted away from Yuuri and mumbled, “I’ll be right back, love.”

“S’wrong?” Yuuri asked, pouting at the loss of Victor’s body next to his.

“I need the bathroom.”

Victor was only a couple inches away from Yuuri when he felt his hand on his arm. “Just a few more minutes, Vitya? You’re so comfortable, and I did so well today.”

Victor stared at Yuuri’s pleading eyes, unable to resist the puppy dog look in them. He couldn’t deny Yuuri when he was being so adorable and innocent. He sighed, leaning back against the seat. “Okay, okay. Not too much longer, though. I’ve had to go since we got in.” He wrapped his arm back around Yuuri, pulling the younger man close again. 

He felt a chaste kiss on his lips as Yuuri murmured, “Thank you, Vitya. It doesn’t hurt, does it?” There was concern in his voice.

“No love, doesn’t hurt at all.” He assured him, leaning his head back and closing his eyes once more.

He felt Yuuri’s lips on his cheek, and heard his voice murmur, “Good, I’m glad it doesn’t hurt.” Yuuri’s wet hair brushed Victor’s neck as he leaned on the older man’s shoulder. “Sometimes it hurts if you really have to go.”

Victor hummed in response, surprised that Yuuri was speaking so openly about his experiences. He figured that it was easier for Yuuri to open up when he wasn’t the one with the full bladder. Victor thought for a moment, the gears beginning to turn in his head. Yuuri had seem him fairly desperate a couple of times, and had even seen him wet himself, though it had been mostly on purpose. If he waited a bit longer, would Yuuri open up more? Testing his theory, Victor crossed his legs under the water, not that he hadn’t wanted to do so for a while. He sighed with content as the pressure on his bladder became slightly easier to contain.

“You okay?” Yuuri asked with slight concern. “Vitya, if you really need to go, I’ll be here when you get back.” He nuzzled further into Victor’s neck. “I just wanted a few more cuddles before you left.”

As much as Victor would have liked to get up and relieve himself, he shook his head. “No, love, I can wait for a bit.” He opened his eyes and looked down at Yuuri. “Besides, the water feels so nice, I really don’t want to get up and go into the cold air.” He added with a chuckle.

Yuuri nodded, “It’s a little chilly out.” He agreed. Victor didn’t realized that he was squirming under the water until Yuuri glanced at him with an uneasy laugh. “Vitya, you’re going to pee.” He teased.

Victor shook his head. “No, I’m not. I know my bladder is smaller than yours, but you don’t need to mock it so harshly.” He stuck his tongue out at Yuuri playfully, freezing in surprise when Yuuri leaned forward and captured the organ into a kiss. The shock wore off after a moment, and Victor melted into the sensual kiss, allowing his tongue to explore Yuuri’s mouth. The kiss had caused him to relax, and he felt a wave of pressure in his abdomen. He gasped into Yuuri’s mouth as he reached down between them to hold himself. He knew that his face was flushed as Yuuri pulled away from the kiss.

“Vitya…?”

“Are you two going to stop making out long enough to have supper?”

Both men jumped at the sudden voice, looking up to find Mari at the entrance to the springs with her hand covering her eyes. “Ah, yeah. We’re coming now.” Yuuri mumbled.

“Don’t worry, I only saw your tongues down each other’s throats for a second or two!” Mari joked as she made her way back inside with a laugh.

Victor stared at Yuuri, seeing that his lover’s face was just as flushed as his felt. His hand still rested between his legs, and his bladder was beginning to throb. “I’m sorry, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered.

Victor shook his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong, love. I was just really surprised with the kiss, and…lost control for a moment.”

Yuuri nodded, taking Victor’s free hand and helping him to stand. “Let’s get you to the bathroom, then, yeah?”

Victor nodded and allowed himself to be led from the springs and wrapped up in his robe, shivering briefly in the cool air. He managed to remove his hand from his crotch as they entered the building once more. He realized as Yuuri took his hand and guided him to the restroom, that this must be how Yuuri feels all the time. He felt his heart soften at the thought- he was glad that he had decided to hold it for a bit. He was gaining some perspective and experience about how Yuuri truly felt when put in situations like these. He felt that it would better help him to care for and assist Yuuri with his problem. He looked at Yuuri fondly, the younger man taking care of him dutifully as the roles had been reversed.

Alone in the bathroom, Victor rushed to the toilet and gladly released a hard torrent of pee. The pressure in his belly began to deplete, and he couldn’t help but moan quietly. He peed a thick stream for what seemed like ages, his face flushing at just how loud his piss sounded as it jetted into the toilet. When he was finally finished, he breathed a sigh of relief. As he washed his hands, he felt that he had a newfound appreciation for what Yuuri went through on a daily basis. And he was determined to help Yuuri to overcome his fears in tenfold, so that his lover would never have to go through anything like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? I'm not sure if it came across quite as I had intended it. It was kind of meant as a tension break, and also to be used as Victor gaining insight to how Yuuri feels.


	13. Department Store Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the third chapter I'm posting today, I think. Sorry for the spam, but I just couldn't stop writing. Ideas kept popping into my head and I had to write them. I hope you enjoy :3 Goodnight, everyone.

Victor had always loved shopping. He recalled his mother dragging him from store to store as a child, and he was sure that was where he got his love for shopping. So of course, he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of excitement as he and Yuuri trifled through the bedding section of the department store, after Yuuri had finished a bottle of water and a large soft drink. Victor happily sifted through fabric samples, asking Yuuri about different bedspread patterns, or what he thought would make the best pillowcase design.

Yuuri smiled at him with a goofy grin, answering his questions without really much of an opinion. He was clearly content to let Victor work in his element. “You’re so cute, Vitya.” He finally said, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist lovingly.

“Oh yeah?” Victor pulled himself away from a blue pattern to wrap his arm around Yuuri. “How’s that?”

Yuuri pressed a kiss to his cheek and told him, “You’re like a kid in a candy store when you go shopping. I love seeing you like this.”

Victor felt a slight blush on his cheeks, and he smiled warmly at his lover. “Speaking of shopping…” Victor took Yuuri’s hand, holding it up and examining the ring on his finger that matched his own. “You know, the last time we were shopping, we became betrothed.”

Victor’s words enticed a blush from Yuuri. “Vitya, are you making fun of me?”

Victor shook his head. “I’m not, Yuuri.” He paused for a moment before adding, “You know I want to marry you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shifted closer to him and murmured, “But I only won the silver.”

Victor leaned in, his lips brushing Yuuri’s ear. “Yuuri, that was just an excuse to get you to agree to marriage in the first place.” There was a twinkle in his eyes as he pulled away, knowing full well that Yuuri already knew that his intention was to get married, no matter what medal he had won at the Grand Prix.

Yuuri still had a flushed face as Victor pulled from his ear, and he whispered, “I know, Vitya.” He pecked Victor’s cheek and murmured, “You know, you never fail to surprise me.”

Victor smiled, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s head. “I know, love. Someone has to keep you on your toes.”

There was a few moments of silence before Yuuri said casually, “We should go look at the furniture.”

Victor glanced up from the bedding patterns with confusion; they didn’t have a house to furnish, and he doubted that Yuuri’s mom would approve of them redecorating the inn. “Furniture?”

Yuuri leaned in close to Victor’s ear, as he had done to Yuuri. “We’re going to need to furnish the house we buy when we marry…I can’t cuddle on the couch with my husband if we haven’t got a couch, you know.”

It was now Victor’s turn to be floored. He felt a blush dusting his cheeks as he broke into a smile. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, thrilled to finally have verbal confirmation that Yuuri wanted to take the next step together. He grasped Yuuri’s hand tightly as he was lead off to the furniture section.

Victor and Yuuri had browsed the furniture for nearly an hour, and Victor ended up putting a couch on hold at Yuuri’s request. Yuuri told him that they should go look at apartments later in the week. Victor readily agreed, his heart fluttering. After they left the furniture department, Victor noticed that Yuuri was gripping his hand tighter than before. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Bathroom?” Yuuri nodded quickly.

Victor led him through the store, following the restroom signs. When they got to the restrooms, Victor dropped Yuuri’s hand to open the door for him. He followed Yuuri through the bathroom, all the way to the last stall. There was a man at a urinal, and the stall door closest to the door was shut. That meant that there were two other men in the bathroom with them. As soon as Victor shut the stall door behind them, Yuuri began shaking his head. “I don’t think I can-“Yuuri began, but Victor silenced him with his lips.

“Calm down, love. Take a deep breath.” He whispered after pulling from the reassuring kiss. He rubbed his hand over Yuuri’s lower back and guided him over to the toilet. “What are you afraid of? Tell me, sweetheart.”

Yuuri’s breath grew ragged and he whispered, “Them hearing me pee. Or just…even knowing I’m peeing. I don’t know…I just…I don’t want them here.” Yuuri’s voice cracked; he was beginning to break.

“Shh, shh. I can assure you that neither of them care what you’re doing in here.” Victor thought for a moment and then asked, “Are you in here wondering what they’re doing?” Yuuri shook his head in response. “Exactly. They’re here to relieve themselves, too. They’re not worried about anybody else.”

They heard a flush and the stall door opening and closing, and then the sink running. “Do you think they’re both gone?” Yuuri asked with a whimper, shuffling his feet and squeezing his still-clothed crotch.

“Don’t worry about that, Yuuri. Let’s focus on you, okay? Come on, unzip.” Victor spoke softly and kindly, waiting as Yuuri did as he was told. With his member out, Victor ran his hands down Yuuri’s torso until he reached his swollen bladder. Worse than it was at the supermarket, but not as distended as Victor had felt it previously. “Good, Yuuri. Come on, relax now.”

Yuuri relaxed against Victor, and immediately, a dribble of pee crept out. “Vitya…” Yuuri didn’t finish his sentence, and a long spurt shot out. He trembled lightly as another spurt followed. Victor rubbed Yuuri’s back, feeling even more empathetic than usual after he had been truly desperate in front of Yuuri the previous week. He began to rub Yuuri’s bladder, helping another long jet of pee come out. A trickle followed, before Yuuri tensed up again at the sound of a stall door being opened and closed. Someone else had come in.

“Relax again, my love.” Victor rubbed Yuuri’s bladder more purposefully, enticing another leak. “Good job, Yuuri. You’re doing so well.” He rubbed harder, and Yuuri let out a soft moan as his stream finally began. Victor sighed with relief, continuing to rub Yuuri’s stomach as he peppered soft kisses into his hair. “That’s right, let go.” He watched as Yuuri’s eyes shut, and the stream of piss turned into a torrent.

“It’s loud.” Yuuri muttered, clearly unhappy with that fact.

“No, honey. S’not loud.” Victor lied to him, pressing a kiss to his temple. Victor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck as he listened to his lover’s relief. When the stream began to die off, he pressed a kiss to the warm skin of Yuuri’s neck. As the last dribbles leaked out, he asked, “Feel better?”

Yuuri nodded, concealing himself and zippering his pants before flushing the toilet. “Better, Vitya.” He murmured.

Victor wrapped both arms around Yuuri, spinning him so that they were facing each other. “Yuuri, love. I’m so proud of you.”

Yuuri’s face lit up, a prideful blush coating his cheeks. “Thank you, Vitya.”

“That was number three on the list, Yuuri. You’re doing so well.” He kissed Yuuri’s forehead, pulling the younger man in closer. “I’m so proud of you…my fiancé.”

Yuuri’s cheeks grew pinker, and his eyes looked at Victor expectantly. “I like hearing that.” He whispered.

Victor smiled warmly and told him, “Then I’ll have to say it more often, my beautiful betrothed.”

After eliciting another pinked smile from Yuuri, Victor was satisfied. He led Yuuri out of the stall, the bathroom, the department store. He was ready to take on the world…with his fiancé.


	14. House Hunting

Makkachin joined Victor and Yuuri on their house hunting journey. They looked at a few houses and even a couple of apartments, though both men agreed that they would rather have a full house. They discussed whether to buy or rent, and spoke with a real estate agent. Victor was happy that they were taking steps forward together. After a long day of house hunting, Victor and Yuuri, unintentionally, were faced the fourth bathroom on Yuuri’s list.

Victor could tell he was needing the toilet as they ambled home. They had stopped and gotten lunch earlier, and Yuuri had been able to use the bathroom at the restaurant, but he was nearing desperate again. Lunch had been hours ago. Victor and Yuuri were at the park, letting Makkachin run about in the fenced-in area with some other dogs. Victor and Yuuri were seated on a bench together, and Yuuri was sitting stiffly. One leg was crossed over the other, and he was shifting around every so often. Victor placed his hand on Yuuri’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. “Love…” He murmured, asking for Yuuri’s attention.

Yuuri looked up at him as his face grew flushed. “We don’t have to leave, I can wait until we go home.” He murmured.

Victor shook his head. “The bathroom is right over there, love.” Another squeeze to Yuuri’s thigh. “And it’s next on the list.” His hand travelled up and down Yuuri’s thigh for a moment, rubbing it gently. “It’s up to you, darling. But I’ll go with you if you want to try.”

Yuuri was silent for a moment before placing his hand over Victor’s, stilling resting on his leg. “You’re right, Vitya. Let’s try.”

Victor smiled and kissed his lover’s temple. “I’m proud of you, Yuuri. Always.”

Victor made sure that Makkachin was safely inside the fenced dog area before leading Yuuri to the restrooms. They slipped inside, and Victor was grateful to find only one other man inside. It was later in the day, so the lack of crowding at the park made sense. He led Yuuri to a stall, and watched as Yuuri took in a few deep breaths. Victor patted Yuuri’s back encouragingly and asked, “Do you need me to do anything, love?”

Yuuri thought for a moment and nodded. “It’s easier when…when you…help…” A blush was crawling up Yuuri’s cheeks as he pointed at his lower stomach.

Victor pressed a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “Don’t be embarrassed. I want to help, love.” He guided Yuuri to the toilet and slipped both hands under Yuuri’s shirt, feeling his swollen bladder. It wasn’t terribly distended, so that was a good sign. When Yuuri was ready, he began to rub the skin softly. “Like that, or more pressure?”

A spurt hit the toilet water and Yuuri murmured, “Little more pressure, please.”

Victor obliged, pressing down a bit harder as he massaged the taut, stretched skin. “Good?” Yuuri nodded, a long stream starting and then stopping abruptly, enticing a whimper from behind his fiancé’s lips. “You’re okay, Yuuri. Relax. It’ll come out.”

Yuuri nodded, burying his face in the crook of Victor’s neck as another short spurt emerged. He could feel Yuuri’s breath on his neck, causing a barrage of goosebumps to appear on the skin. “I don’t know if there’s someone still in here.” Yuuri murmured, a small dribble leaving his member.

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple and whispered, “Don’t think about that, honey. S’just you and me, okay?”

Yuuri nodded as another jet of pee came out. “It will be too loud, Vitya.” He said raggedly into Victor’s neck.

“That’s alright, love. Let me hear it. I want to hear it.” Victor’s change of tactics seemed to trigger something in Yuuri; as soon as the words left Victor’s mouth, another jet of pee escaped, and soon became a stream. Victor breathed a sigh of relief and told Yuuri, “Good, Yuuri. Your relief makes me so happy, love.”

Yuuri buried himself deeper in Victor’s neck and he could feel the heat of the younger man’s face. His pee hissed out loudly, splashing into the toilet with force. Yuuri was nearly moaning into Victor’s skin, and Victor felt a slight warmth rising to his own cheeks. “S’good, Vitya?” Yuuri asked him, muffled.

“Yes, love. So good.” Victor told him. Yuuri seemed to respond well to associating his peeing with Victor being pleased with him- if that what would get Yuuri to relax enough to relieve himself in public, then Victor would shower him with praise until he was blue in the face. “Good job, Yuuri.” Yuuri’s stream began to taper off, ending in nothing but a dribble. “You did so well for me; thank you, sweetheart.”

Yuuri’s face was pink when he finished and pulled away from Victor’s neck. “You mean it, Vitya?”

“Of course, my Yuuri.”

When they returned outside, they sat back down on the park bench and Victor took Yuuri’s hand. He squeezed it tightly, enticing a smile from his fiancé’s lips. “Thank you, honey.” Yuuri murmured as they watched Makkachin playing.

Victor averted his eyes from the pup to Yuuri, who was still staring ahead, watching Makkachin. Yuuri rarely called him anything other than his name or Vitya, and it made Victor’s heart flutter in a strange way. He smiled at Yuuri fondly and murmured, “I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That didn't get too weird there for a moment, no? I'm on the fence about how intimate it came out being. It was half intentional, but was it a bit too much?


	15. Victor's Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this little flashback might be cool to throw in; an actual explanation of the story that Victor told Yuuri when he confessed his pee shyness.

2 years prior…

25-year-old Victor stood between Yakov and Yuri, exhaling deeply as he shook out his limbs. He usually wasn’t nervous before his routines, and he couldn’t even say that his routine was what he was nervous about, then. He was more concerned with the pressure in his lower abdomen, which he had neglected to take care of before warm-ups. Now here he was, minutes from performing, with no time to rush to the bathroom and untangle himself from his costume long enough to pee.

“Nervous, Victor?” Yuri asked with a smirk.

Victor glared at the petulant 13-year-old before painting a smile on his face. “Of course not, Yuri.”

“Watch that second combination jump.” Yakov warned, his voice low and grumbling.

Victor nodded, taking a deep breath as he was announced onto the ice. He could get through this without peeing himself. He could get through this without peeing himself, and score well, too. He would make a dash to the restroom as soon as he was finished skating. Victor skated into his starting position, waiting for his music to begin.

His skating was rough. He knew that it was. He was concentrating more on his jostling bladder than his figure eight’s, and it showed. He could see Yuri’s wide eyes watching him from the stands, and Yakov’s angry ones. He barely made it through the first jump sequence, squeezing his thighs together as he skated into his spins.

He flubbed the second combination jump, inciting a painful shake of the head from Yakov. Victor felt nerves bubbling inside of him. His chest felt like it was outside of his body. He took a deep breath, biting his lip as he tried to concentrate on his jumps instead of the ache in his bladder. He was desperate for relief- he could feel the urine pressing against the tip of his penis, threatening to leak out into his costume. He couldn’t let that happen.

He knew that he wasn’t going to get a good score. His fans still cheered, and he skated off the ice after bowing. Yakov grabbed his arm roughly, sending Yuri into the locker room to change his costume. “I’m disappointed.” He told Victor, dragging him towards the kiss and cry.

“Wait, I need to use the bathroom.” Victor told him quietly, trying to pull towards the opposite direction.

“Wait until after we get your score.” Yakov grumbled.

“No, I can’t.” Victor hissed. “That’s why my skating was so bad- I’m about to wet myself.”

Yakov rolled his eyes and dragged Victor to the kiss and cry. Victor took his jacket from Yakov, but instead of putting it on, he placed it on his lap. As he sat down, his bladder spasmed and he groaned inwardly, trying to look casual. He was sure that he had winced, and he carefully slipped his hand beneath his jacket to squeeze himself.

His scores were crap. Victor tried to seem okay with that, and Yakov grumbled all the while. After answering a question or two from the press, Yakov finally ushered Victor up. Standing was his undoing. His bladder dropped, and Victor bent forward and crossed his legs. His face grew hot, and he pulled away from Yakov. He wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of the press like this. He ignored Yakov calling after him and rushed towards the locker room. There were restrooms there, and he would rather other skaters see him desperate than the fans in the public restroom.

He threw open the door to the locker room, finding Yuri the only other occupant. Victor pressed his hand in between his legs, dropping his jacket onto a nearby bench and trying to reach his zipper. When Yuri looked up and saw him, he began to laugh heartily. “Need to piss?” he cackled.

“Yuri, unzip me. Please.” Victor begged, his breathing uneven. “I need to go so badly.”

Yuri continued to laugh as he stood and began working on Victor’s zipper, teasing Victor all the while. “Oi, did you do a little potty dance for the press?” 

Victor groaned, a spurt of pee warming his crotch. “Hurry up; I’m going to piss myself.”

It only made Yuri laugh harder, but the zipper was finally undone. Now all Victor had to do was make it into the bathroom. Hand still pressed into his crotch, he took a cautious step. His bladder felt like a boulder in his stomach, and he knew that one wrong move would send and ocean of pee onto the floor. He took another step, gasping as he felt another jet of pee escape. He clenched up, trying to stop the inevitable with all his might.

“Oi, are you pissing yourself?”

Victor ignored Yuri; his hand was gripping his member tightly, and his muscles were clenched as much as they could be, yet, his crotch was growing wetter. He held on with all his might, but the dampness on his crotch began to spread down his thighs. There was a light trickle, and then a hiss. He moved his hand away from his crotch in defeat, tears of embarrassment brimming in his eyes.

“Holy crap, you are pissing yourself!”

It was then that the locker room door opened. Victor didn’t even care who had come in- relief was overcoming him. His bladder emptied itself, a loud hissing filling the air that soon turned to a splattering onto the floor. His lower half was graced with a warmth, and he nearly moaned as the ache in his stomach subsided. He felt a hand on his back, but didn’t look up. He knew it was Yakov. He was sure that he heard a quiet “I’m sorry”. 

Victor emptied himself for almost a minute, with Yakov and Yuri watching on. When the torrent of pee finally turned into a weak dribble, he dared to look up and face his embarrassment. Yuri began to laugh as they made eye contact, and Yakov squeezed Victor’s shoulder. “I told you that I needed to go.” Victor huffed at Yakov.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I didn’t know…I didn’t know it was…an emergency.”

Victor glared at him, then shifted his gaze to Yuri. “Give him a hundred dollars from my wallet if he agrees to keep his mouth shut about this.” Victor reasoned. “I need to get to the showers before someone comes in and sees me.”

Victor cried in the locker room showers. A silent, low whimpering filling his throat as hot tears streaked his cheeks. He was humiliated. He couldn’t show that vulnerability to Yuri or Yakov, but he allowed himself to wash away the embarrassment when he was alone. Victor mulled over how Yuri could laugh at him when he was feeling such embarrassment. Had he never wet himself? He must not have, because Victor decided, after feeling the shame and embarrassment of his accident, that he would never be able to act so cruelly towards someone for wetting themselves. Little did he know at the time, that his compassion would be needed in two years’ time.


	16. Setbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I owe you all a great apology for the delay! So, I am sorry! I have been extremely busy this week and haven't found the time to update until now. Please forgive me +_+

It was open skate again, much to Victor and Yuuri’s annoyance. While granted, this gave them the perfect opportunity to help Yuuri with number five on his list, it detracted from their practicing. Shouting children, rowdy teenagers, overprotective parents yelling, and loud music over the speakers. It was a nightmare for Victor and Yuuri, even in the section they had made for themselves with orange cones.

They had the rink to themselves for the first hour or two when they arrived, but now, it was peak time and absolutely packed. Victor was getting annoyed, and he could tell that Yuuri was getting antsy for other reasons. They practiced the routine one more time before skating to the edge of the ice and grabbing their water bottles. Victor gulped his, while Yuuri only took a few sips. Victor placed his hand on his fiancé’s back and murmured, “Bathroom before we leave?”

Yuuri looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “It’s really busy.” He finally said.

Victor nodded. “I know, honey.” He rubbed Yuuri’s back carefully. “It’s up to you, love. We can go straight home if you want.”

Yuuri was quiet for a moment, and then he ventured to ask, “Do you need to go, Vitya?”

Victor was silent. He did need to go- but he didn’t want Yuuri to feel pressured into going because he had to, or feel guilty because Victor wouldn’t go unless Yuuri did. He shook his head and murmured, “I’m okay, love.”

Yuuri looked him up and down in a scrutinizing fashion. “You’re lying, Vitya.”

Victor sighed and murmured, “This isn’t about me, Yuuri.” He gently guided Yuuri to a nearby bench to change from their skates to their sneakers. “It’s completely up to you and how badly you need to go. I have to go a little, but I can hold it easily. So please, focus on you, love.”

They removed their skates and pulled their socks over their blistered feet in silence. As they were lacing up their sneakers, Yuuri finally said, “I want to try to go here. But only if you go first.”

Victor exhaled deeply, deciding to voice his concerns. “Yuuri, what if you can’t go? What if you watch me relieve myself, and then you can’t go? I will not torture you like that.” He asserted firmly.

“This is going to get us nowhere.” Yuuri groaned.

“How do you mean?” Victor asked, staring at Yuuri’s frustrated expression.

Yuuri sighed and grabbed Victor by the shoulders. “Vitya, you have been so wonderful and amazing through all of this. I love you so much and I appreciate everything that you do for me. But you don’t need to suffer on my behalf. Just like you don’t want me to be uncomfortable, I don’t want you to be, either. So please, please go to the bathroom, Vitya.”

Victor stared at him, dumbfounded. He shook his head lightly and kissed Yuuri’s flushed cheek. “Yuuri, I can assure you that I’m not suffering.”

Yuuri didn’t back down. “Go to the bathroom. I need to wrap some bandages around my foot before we leave, anyway. My ankle is bleeding through my sock, I can feel it.” Yuuri rifled through his bag, pulling out some bandage and antiseptic. “When you get back, I’ll be ready to try and then leave. Will you please do that for me, Vitya?”

Victor was between a rock and a hard place. He listened to Yuuri, though. After a brief internal battle, he decided that doing as Yuuri had asked him was the better option. Yuuri wasn’t the type of person to beat around the bush with Victor, or be deceitful about his true thoughts. Yuuri wanted him to pee, so he went to the bathroom and did so. When he returned, Yuuri had his sneakers back on, waiting for him patiently. “Thank you, Vitya.” Yuuri said, standing. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed Victor’s cheek. “I know you are just trying to be kind, but I want to make sure that you’re comfortable.”

Victor nodded, gently nuzzling his nose to Yuuri’s cheek before pressing a kiss to the supple skin. “I know, darling. I know that.” He rubbed Yuuri’s back mindlessly and carefully guided him to the door.

Once in a bathroom stall, Yuuri took a deep breath. The restroom was crowded. Victor knew that Yuuri was uncomfortable, and that he would probably just rather hold it until they got home. But doing that wasn’t going to help him. “Yuuri.” Victor murmured, coming up behind his lover and wrapping him in an embrace. “Ignore everything else.” 

Yuuri took another deep breath and nodded, shifting in front of the toilet and brandishing himself. Seconds passed, and then moments. Moments turned to 30 seconds. A full minute. Victor stopped counting. He slipped his hand down to Yuuri’s swollen abdomen and rubbed it softly. “It won’t come out, Vitya.” Yuuri whimpered.

“Why not, love? What exactly is making you tense up?” Victor’s voice was calm and understanding, and his hand continued the massaging motion on Yuuri’s belly.

“There’s people. There’s way too many people in here.” Yuuri’s breathing was ragged and his eyes were squeezed shut. “I can’t go, I can’t do it.”

“Yuuri…” Victor nuzzled into the younger man’s neck and peppered a trail of kisses on the warm skin. “Don’t get upset. Just breathe, okay?” Victor moved his free hand to the back of Yuuri’s neck, and began to rub it at the same pace as he rubbed Yuuri’s bladder. “Relax, love.” A kiss was pressed to Yuuri’s temple. “It’s alright. Everything’s okay.” Victor smiled as Yuuri released a small spurt. “Good job, Yuuri.”

“It hurts, Vitya. I need to go so bad; I can’t, I can’t…” His voice was strained and stressed, and he seemed near tears. Still, another jet of pee hit the toilet water.

“You’re doing so well, Yuuri. Come on, relax a little more for me, love.”

Yuuri shook his head, and he buried his face in the crook of Victor’s neck. Victor felt Yuuri’s hand over his own, pulling his hand from Yuuri’s bladder. He mumbled something incoherent into Victor’s skin, his hot breath ragged on the supple area. Victor heard a zipper, and realized that Yuuri had buttoned his pants back up. Gently, Victor moved the younger man’s face from his neck. Yuuri looked up at him with glossy eyes and whispered, “I want to go home, Vitya.”

Victor had never moved so fast in his life. He flushed the toilet with his foot and threw the stall door open, hurrying the tearful man out of the bathroom and through the lobby. He shielded Yuuri the best he could with his arms wrapped around him, hiding his wet face until they stepped outside. “Yuuri, I’m so-“

“Don’t apologize, Victor.” Yuuri’s steps with quick and purposeful, and Victor had to power walk to keep himself from tripping. “You have done nothing but help me.”

“I shouldn’t have-“

“You did what I wanted you to. I wanted you to push me, Vitya.” Yuuri’s hand was planted in front of his crotch, and his breathing was growing more strained. “I tried and that’s what matters, right?”

Victor was unsure whether Yuuri needed reassurance for himself, or if he was trying to reassure Victor. “Of course, love.” Victor could hardly find his voice; it was quiet compared to Yuuri’s. “I’m proud of you, my fiancé. You always make me so-“

Yuuri came to an abrupt stop, bending forward and squeezing his legs together. Victor watched as his lover bit his lip and cringed, his eyes squeezed shut for a moment. “I’m not going to…” Yuuri couldn’t say the words. But, he also didn’t have to. 

Victor nodded calmly, planting a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. It’s my fault, love.” Victor felt an overwhelming sense of guilt as he watched Yuuri’s body begin to shake, and the sound of hissing filled his ears. He shouldn’t have used the restroom like Yuuri had wanted- then he could have at least shared in Yuuri’s shame with him, and he wouldn’t feel alone. He carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair as the younger man lost the battle with his bladder, and whispered encouragements that were incoherent even to him.

When the hissing and the splattering subsided, and Yuuri’s body came to rest, Victor held his lover close. Yuuri cried into his shoulder- not violently, but miserably. Hot, constant tears that didn’t need to be forced from his body with sobs and jerks. Victor stood with him in silence, holding onto Yuuri as tightly as he could. “Vitya,” Yuuri finally said when he pulled away and looked up at him with painful eyes, “I thought it was getting better.”

Victor couldn’t answer. A lump had formed deep in his throat, preventing a single word from rising in its place. He pressed Yuuri’s head back into his shoulder, to shield the black-haired man from seeing his face. He joined Yuuri in silent tears, holding his lover even tighter. He didn’t know what he could say to make the other feel any better- he had thought that it was getting better, too.


	17. Squint and There'll Be Double the Fluff

Yuuri was refusing to leave the house once more. Victor was grateful, at least, that he could coax his lover from the bed this time. But still, any time he would suggest going to the ice rink or going out at all, Yuuri would make an excuse not to. He stayed in the bedroom a lot, or helping his family with the hot springs. Victor would still go to the rink a few times a week at Yuuri’s request, but he was worrying for Yuuri.

One morning, the young couple lie in bed together, a tangle of arms and legs. They were holding each other close- Yuuri having rolled over and into Victor’s arms as he had begun waking up. Victor had gladly accepted his fiancé’s cuddling, pulling Yuuri close to him. Yuuri’s face was nuzzled against Victor’s chest, and Victor’s head was resting on top of Yuuri’s.

“I love you, Yuuri.” Victor murmured.

“I love you, Vitya. So much.”

“Yuuri, sweetheart…Will you go out with me today? We can go anywhere you want, for as little or as long as you want.”

Victor’s chest was met with an immediate shake of Yuuri’s head. “No thank you, Vitya.”

Victor nuzzled into the top of Yuuri’s head, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and pressing his lips to his hair. “Please talk to me about what’s bothering you, Yuuri.”

“I’m alright, Vitya, I just don’t wa-“

“Yuuri.” Victor’s voice was quiet but firm, tainted with a hint of desperation. All he wanted was for Yuuri to be happy. And if he didn’t know what Yuuri was feeling, how could he help his lover to feel better?

“I’m sorry, Vitya.” Yuuri mumbled, nuzzling against Victor further. “I’m just discouraged after what happened last week.”

Victor’s hand found Yuuri’s back, lightly rubbing the small of it. “I know, honey. It was just a setback. It’s nothing we can’t get past.”

“I know, I just…I feel disappointed. Everything was getting better. It was going well. And then that happened. It was so bad, Vitya. I was so embarrassed.” Yuuri’s voice was strained, and Victor knew that he was stressed and holding back tears.

“Yuuri, don’t hold anything back. It’s only me.” Victor pressed a long kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “It was only me there that saw what happened. I wish…I’m sorry that I used the bathroom beforehand. I would have went too, so that you didn’t feel-“

“Vitya, don’t be silly.” Yuuri craned his neck up, his watering eyes meeting Victor’s. “You don’t need to wet yourself for me.”

Victor frowned slightly and asked, “It didn’t make you feel better when I did?”

Yuuri bit his lip, prompting Victor to move his hand up to Yuuri’s mouth and pull his lip from behind his teeth before he broke skin. “Well, it made me feel less embarrassed. But I also felt bad that you went through all that for me. I feel bad that you continually embarrass yourself on my behalf.”

Victor’s hand remained on Yuuri’s face, moved to the side to cup his cheek. “Yuuri, I never do anything that I’m not comfortable with. I’m not embarrassed to take you into the bathroom, or do a potty dance in the drug store for the pharmacist. I’m not embarrassed to wet myself if it makes you feel better. I’m not ashamed to do anything that will help you, Yuuri.”

Victor gasped lightly as a wet heat crawled over his hand, tears coursing from Yuuri’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry, I-“Yuuri tried to pull from Victor’s hand to stop it from getting wet, but Victor resisted, keeping his hand in place.

“No, Yuuri. I told you that you don’t have to hold anything back.” Victor whispered calmly, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. He needed to be Yuuri’s rock right now, and that is what he would be. They were making progress- Yuuri had gone from shutting himself down to opening up about what was bothering him. Victor was considering this to be a step forward after their minor setback. “I love you so much, Yuuri. You know that, don’t you?”

Yuuri nodded tearfully, his breath hitching as he replied, “I love you too, Vitya. You are…You are so precious to me.”

Victor’s heart swelled at Yuuri’s words, and he leaned in to press a kiss to Yuuri’s wet lips. He only pulled away an inch or so to murmur, “Yuuri, have you chosen which home you’d like to move in to?”

It took Yuuri a moment to murmur, “I-I have an idea which one I liked the best.” He replied, his eyes showing clear confusion at Victor’s random question.

Victor exhaled slowly and asked, “Then Yuuri, will you do me the honor of calling the realtor tomorrow, and allowing me to call the Justice of the Peace?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and grew wetter, more tears spilling onto his cheeks. “You still want to move in with me, and marry me, even though I’m such a mess?”

Victor brought his lips to the younger man’s and whispered, “You’re not a mess, Yuuri. You’re perfect.”

“I’ll call the realtor first thing tomorrow.” Yuuri whispered.

“And I’ll call the Justice of the Peace.” Victor agreed, a soft smile playing at his lips. Victor sighed gratefully before pressing his lips to Yuuri’s again. He relished in the excited nervousness pooling in his chest, knowing that Yuuri would be his husband and they would be living together in a home of their own very soon. He didn’t mind any setbacks that they might have- he would walk through hell and back with Yuuri, if only it meant that Yuuri wouldn’t have to face his trials alone. He was irrevocably in love with the man he held close in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will make the next chapter another attempt at the ice rink bathroom, and then possibly some more fluffy fluff. Then the chapter after that will be their marriage and moving, and the one after that will be the next bathroom on Yuuri's list. Does that sound like a good plan? Open to suggestions, as always <3


	18. Halfway Point

One week. In one week, Victor and Yuuri would be moving into their new home together. Four days after that, they would exchange private vows in front of the Justice of the Peace and be married. Victor was beyond thrilled, and he could tell that Yuuri was also bubbling with excitement. He had fallen out of his slump after opening up to Victor, and they had begun going back to the ice rink together. Two days of open skate passed with Yuuri unable to unwilling to attempt using the skating rink bathroom again. He had been restricting his fluids, and it was obvious to Victor that it wasn’t healthy for Yuuri to be doing so. On the second day, Victor made an excuse of not feeling well in order to convince Yuuri to leave early. In reality, Victor just wanted him to go home and pee so that he could convince him to take in some fluids before he suffered from dehydration.

Finally, on the third day of dreaded open skate, Yuuri seemed to be drinking a normal amount. The rink wasn’t abnormally crowded that day, but it certainly wasn’t empty, either. They skated together for a few hours before Yuuri approached Victor, asking him to accompany him to the restroom. Victor, of course, agreed. He was happy that Yuuri wanted to try again, but he also felt anxiety bubbling inside his chest. He didn’t want another setback, fearing that it might push Yuuri back into a miserable state.

“Do you need to go badly?” Victor asked as he shut them in the bathroom stall. There were two other men in the restroom with them.

Yuuri looked uneasy and murmured, “Kind of, but I can hold it until we get home if I need to. I just…I know that I need to try again, or I’m going to give up all together out of fear.”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek and murmured against it, “Don’t be afraid, Yuuri. I promise everything is going to be okay.” Yuuri cringed as they heard the bathroom door open and someone shuffle into the stall next to them. Victor gingerly guided his lover over to the toilet and brushed his hair back from his face soothingly. “Don’t worry about him. Worry about you.” He spoke softly into Yuuri’s ear, one hand resting on Yuuri’s side and the other snaking down to his stomach. It was hard, but at least it wasn’t swollen. Victor sighed with relief. “Come on, try for me, sweetheart.”

Yuuri nodded, revealing himself and waiting. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip. “Vitya, I can hear him peeing.” Victor listened; sure enough, the man in the stall next to them was pissing forcefully. 

Victor used the opportunity to press on Yuuri’s stomach lightly, enticing a dribbled of urine to release. “Come on, Yuuri. Don’t you want to go, too? Listen to how loud he is being. Any noise you make will be drowned out by him.”

Another dribble began, and it turned into a weak stream. Victor smiled, massaging Yuuri’s bladder and kissing his cheek tenderly. The stream got stronger, and Yuuri began to piss full force. As predicted, it wasn’t as loud as the man next to them. Victor felt Yuuri’s body loosen up, his tension slipping away. When Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s shoulder, Victor moved his hand from Yuuri’s waist up to his hair, tousling it lightly.

By the time Yuuri’s stream had died down, the man in the stall next to them had already flushed and left. Yuuri hadn’t seemed to notice. Victor kissed his cheek again and murmured, “I’m so proud of you, my Yuuri. You did so well.”

Back out in the rink, Victor beckoned Yuuri over to a bench and sat him down. He wrapped his arms around the black-haired man and squeezed him tightly. “Yuuri, that was the fifth one, love. You’re halfway through the list.”

Yuuri smiled weakly, his cheeks turning pink. He nuzzled against Victor, planting a soft kiss on the older man’s neck. “I’m glad, Vitya. I was so worried.”

Victor rubbed his hands over Yuuri’s back and peppered kisses onto the top of his head. “Do you know what this means, love?”

Yuuri shook his head. “What?”

“Katsudon.” Victor said with a grin, moving his hands down to tickle Yuuri’s sides playfully.

Yuuri giggled, his face growing pink and his mouth forming into a wide grin. “Stop it Vitya, it tickles!” he begged between laughs.

“Oh, it tickles?” Victor laughed with Yuuri, his hands still tormenting the other’s sides.

“Yeah!” Victor began to squirm as Yuuri’s hands made their way down to Victor’s own sides, making him yelp. “How do you like it, then?”

When they were both worn out and couldn’t take a moment more of being tickled, they leaned against each other, panting as they caught their breath. Victor’s cheeks hurt from laughing so hard, and Yuuri’s face was a bright red hue. When he could breathe again, he moved his hands to Yuuri’s face, cupping his red cheeks gently. “Yuuri.” He whispered.

Yuuri’s eyes were expectant and waiting as he replied simply, with Victor’s own name. “Vitya.”

“I love you.” Victor told him quietly.

“I love you, too,”

Yuuri closed the gap between them, pressing his warm lips to Victor’s. His hands moved back down to Victor’s waist, this time to pull their bodies closer together. Victor let his mouth explore Yuuri’s, feeling heady each time their lips made contact. Every sound around them was nothing more than white noise, and Victor could feel nothing but the sensations of Yuuri’s body touching his. At that moment, they were once again, the only two people in the ice rink.


	19. Comfortable Confessions

It was small; it was cozy. It was homey and comfortable. It was exactly what Victor and Yuuri needed for themselves. Two bedrooms, two baths, with a modern kitchen and a nice-sized living space. It was within walking distance to the ice rink, Yuuri’s family, and the supermarket. There was a park nearby to take Makkachin. Yuuri had made the perfect decision.

The first night in their new home, Victor brought home a bottle of Russian vodka and poured shots for him and Yuuri. He laughed at the face Yuuri made after swallowing his glass down. Victor took his with ease- straight vodka wasn’t a problem for him; he’d been drinking it since his early teenage years. His mother would give him a few sips if he had a cold to help him sleep as a child. Yuuri’s nose was still wrinkled with disgust as he asked Victor, “How the hell can you drink that like its water?”

Victor smiled as he poured more in his glass and told Yuuri, “Это моя русская кровь.”- “It’s my Russian blood.” He stood, picking up Yuuri’s emptied glass and taking it over to the fridge. “I can make it more bearable for you. Did we buy any juice?”

Yuuri like the vodka and cranberry much more than drinking it straight. He sipped it carefully, as it was still rather strong for him. Victor contently sipped from his own glass, shifting closer to Yuuri on the couch. He put his arm around him, sighing happily when Yuuri responded by resting his head on Victor’s shoulder. Victor was on his third glass of vodka and Yuuri on his second drink when Victor finally worked up the nerve to Ask Yuuri something that had been on his mind for some time. “Yuuri, love…Could I ask you something that you might not want to answer?”

Yuuri’s head was pulled from Victor’s shoulder and their eyes made contact, Yuuri nodding slowly. “Of course, Vitya.” He was speaking slowly and carefully; Victor realized that maybe the strong drinks were getting to him already.

“You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to, Yuuri. I won’t be upset if you don’t.” Yuuri nodded again, and Victor continued. “When did all of this start…With the public bathrooms? Did something happen that caused you to begin feeling this way?”

Victor was met with a few moments of silence before Yuuri finally expelled a quiet laugh. “It’s really dumb, Victor.” He looked up at Victor, cheeks flushed, and laughed again. “It’s so, so dumb and ridiculous, yet it somehow spiraled into something so big that it controls my life.”

Victor pressed a delicate kiss to Yuuri’s temple and murmured, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I don’t want to upset you or stir up memories that you’d rather forget.”

Yuri shook his head. “It’s nothing like that, Vitya. And I know you’re just curious…” Yuuri took another sip of his drink and began, “It was when I was twenty, and I was at a competition…It was in China, I think.” Yuuri laughed again, bitterly. “Victor, you’re going to think this is the most idiotic thing.”

“I won’t, Yuuri. Just like I don’t think your phobia itself is anything to be taken lightly.” Victor pulled the younger man closer, rubbing his upper arm carefully. 

“Oh, Vitya.” Yuuri finished the last of his drink before setting his glass down on the coffee table. “I was in the bathroom peeing, and…” Another laugh. “There was a guy in the stall next to me. I had to go really bad, so I guess it was a lot and it was really loud and…” Victor gave Yuuri’s arm a tender squeeze. “The guy in the next stall says, ‘damn, that’s a lot of piss! You must have been absolutely bursting!’ It got me so embarrassed, and to this day, I still can’t figure out why. But I froze up right then- I had only been peeing for a few seconds, but it just sort of started trickling after that. The guy was in and out; he was gone after a minute. But I still couldn’t go. I had to go so badly and it just wouldn’t come out. So, I stopped trying. I skated my routine absolutely desperate, and then I rushed off the ice and back into the bathroom.” Yuuri’s face was coated with a blush, and he shifted closer to Victor.

Victor pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “Were you able to go, then?”

Yuuri shook his head. “It kind of dribbled out again. I was freaking out completely- I was short of breath and sweating. My heart was pounding. I was scared that I’d never be able to pee again.” Yuuri’s blush thickened. “I finally managed to go a little bit out. It came out in spurts, like what happens when I can’t go now. I thought I was going to wet myself…I pretended I didn’t feel well so I could leave and go back to the hotel. I didn’t even change out of my costume, just put my jacket over it and left. The second I got into the hotel room I started leaking, and I barely made it to the bathroom. It was such a big deal for me, when it stemmed from something so silly and miniscule. And yet, it just kept getting worse as time went on. Sometimes I’d be able to relieve myself, and sometimes I’d only be able to empty half my bladder. But for a while after that, I could still go somewhat. Then as time passed, it got worse. I got to the point where I could barely even get a few drops out.”

Victor placed his glass next to Yuuri’s and wrapped both his arms around Yuuri’s torso. “Oh, honey.” He pressed purposeful kisses on Yuuri’s neck and cheek, nuzzling his nose into the warm skin behind Yuuri’s ear. “I’m sorry, love.”

“You don’t think it’s dumb?” Yuuri muttered skeptically.

“No, Yuuri. I don’t.” Victor moved to press his lips to Yuuri’s briefly before venturing to ask, “How did you deal with that, for all this time?”

Yuuri’s face grew red, and he buried his face in Victor’s shoulder. “I restricted fluids while I was out, and tried to find single stall bathrooms and at least get some out while I was out places…I…I wet myself a lot, trying to make it somewhere private. As I’m sure you’ve noticed…At least I was alone when that would happen.”

“Hey,” Victor gently guided Yuuri’s face up from his shoulder. “Don’t be embarrassed. It isn’t your fault, Yuuri.”

Yuuri averted his eyes and whispered, “Victor, I’m a grown man who wets himself weekly because he can’t use public restrooms.”

Victor let out an exasperated sigh and asked, “Well Yuuri, if you can’t use the restroom, where else is the pee going to go? Don’t be embarrassed by your body doing what it has to.”

Yuuri managed a small laugh at that and conceded, “I guess that’s true.”

Victor rested his forehead against Yuuri’s, meeting his eyes. “Thank you for opening up to me. I’m going to try and use what you told me to help you, okay, Yuuri?”

Yuuri leaned forward, closing the space between them. His lips were wet and soft against Victor’s, and he forced his eyes to close as Yuuri’s did the same. Yuuri’s kisses were desperate and purposeful, his tongue sliding across Victor’s lips. Victor opened his mouth and allowed Yuuri’s tongue to explore his mouth, gasping into the kiss as Yuuri moved on top of him. His hands travelled over Yuuri’s body as the younger man straddled him, their mouths moving over each other’s in perfect time, tongues tasting each other. Eventually, Victor’s hands moved down to Yuuri’s bottom, carefully lifting him into his arms and standing from the couch. Yuuri didn’t object as Victor carried him down the hall to christen their new bedroom. 

“I love you. I can’t wait to call you my husband.”

“Four more days, my love.”


	20. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short and to the point, but I only wanted this chapter to contain the one event and nothing more.

“Yuuri, have you seen my ring?” They were moments from walking out the door to sign their marriage papers, and Victor couldn’t find the ring Yuuri had given him.

Yuuri appeared from the other room, wearing the same black dress pants that Victor was, with a green button up shirt to Victor’s blue one. “Yes, I’ve seen it.”

Victor cocked his head to the side, giving Yuuri a questioning glance. “Oh?”

Yuuri smiled shyly, slipping his hand into his pants pocket and taking a step towards Victor. When he was less than a foot away, his hand emerged from his pocket, clasping something inside of it. “It’s right here.” He told Victor, dropping it into Victor’s palm as he held out his hand. 

Victor’s confused expression remained unchanged as he picked up the ring to place it on his finger. He squinted his eyes as he realized that there were now markings on the inside of the ring. Victor brought the ring closer, examining it carefully. Engraved inside the band was the current date and year, along with the words, “My love, Vitya” in Russian. Victor felt his body trembling as he read the words, carefully slipping the ring onto his finger as he felt his cheeks growing warm and wet. Before he could say anything, there were warm arms around him, and Yuuri’s body was flush against him. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, Vitya.” Yuuri murmured. “You never cry.”

Victor laughed shakily. “You are so sweet and thoughtful, Yuuri. I can’t help but cry.” He composed himself, pulling back from the hug to kiss Yuuri’s lips. “Our last kiss as betrothed.” Victor murmured with a light smile. “Thank you, Yuuri. I love the engraving.”

Yuuri’s lips found his again as Victor felt Yuuri’s warm hands wiping the tears from his face. “Are you ready to go?” Yuuri asked when they pulled away.

“Yes, love.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was a small, intimate event. Only Victor, Yuuri, and the Justice of the Peace were witness to their bonding. Hands clasped between them, Victor and Yuuri stood opposite of each other in the courthouse. Yuuri’s eyes were sparkling and his cheeks pink, and Victor was finding it hard to ignore the fluttering inside his chest.

“Do you, Victor Nikiforov, take this man, Yuri Katsuki, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Victor couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from turning up as he murmured, “I do.”

“Do you, Yuuri Katsuki, take this man, Victor Nikiforov, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Yuuri’s eyes never left Victors, even for a second. “I do.”

“I now pronounce you lawfully married; may you enjoy a long and happy life together. You may share your first kiss with your husband, gentlemen.”

As his eyes shut and pressed against Yuuri’s, Victor felt the fluttering in his chest dissipate and turn into a pleasant warmth. His cheeks flushed and he felt his eyes burning, overwhelmed by the new feeling of kissing his husband. Yuuri’s hands squeezed his as they got lost in the long kiss. When it ended, their eyes met once more, and Victor could see that Yuuri’s were wet, as well. “I love you, Yuuri.” Victor whispered, too wrapped up in Yuuri to care that the Justice was preparing their marriage papers less than a foot away.

“I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri told him, leaning forward and pressing their lips together once more. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yuuri’s mother cried; kissing Yuuri and Victor until their cheeks were pink with lipstick. She showered them both in congratulations and praise, speaking too quickly in Japanese for Victor to catch everything she said. He hugged her tightly, letting her hold onto them for as long as she needed before she disappeared into the kitchen to make katsudon for the celebration. Yuuri’s father shook his hand and congratulated them, before changing his mind and pulling them both into a hug as well. “I love you, my sons.” He told them, which made Victor blush. Mari wasn’t home, so Victor and Yuuri didn’t get to tell her the news. They ducked into the hot springs, preparing for a much-needed first soak as a married couple. Victor had never been so content in his entire life.


	21. Only A Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 Kudos, in such a short time, no less?! You are all so amazing. Thank you so much for reading and I am so glad you've been enjoying this piece <3 You make my heart swell with your kudos and kind words in the comments. Thank you so much for your continued support.

Victor and Yuuri had settled into a comfortable married life together. They enjoyed having a home to call their own, and especially one so close to everywhere they could want to go. The ice rink was especially close, and Yuuri had adapted to using the bathroom there more comfortably. Most of the time, he was able to go. And when he wasn’t, he would simply walk home and come back, since their house was only a few blocks away. Victor was proud of all the progress Yuuri had made, and told him so often. 

About two weeks after their marriage, Yuuri suggested tackling number six on his list: the movie theatre. Victor wasn’t entirely sure why the movies was so high on Yuuri’s list- Victor had never found movie theatre bathrooms to be especially crowded. He figured that Yuuri must have had an incident in a crowded one, and that was why he put it so high on his list. They made plans to go to the movie theatre over the weekend and see the new romance film that had just come out. 

They had agreed on seeing the movie first and then going to the bathroom afterwards; first, both of them actually wanted to see the movie and second, that way Yuuri could drink a bit during the film and be sure to need the restroom after. The morning of their planned date, Victor and Yuuri took Makkachin for a walk on the beach, and stopped at the supermarket on the way home. Yuuri had went into the restroom at the store, by himself, no less, and had been able to urinate just fine. Victor was on top of the world with pride; his husband did nothing but consistently make him proud.

Victor and Yuuri went to the eight o’clock showing of the film, and the theatre was crowded. This was expected on a Saturday night, but Yuuri seemed relatively calm as they ordered popcorn and soda at the concessions stand. He even remained calm as they found seats in the theatre, distancing themselves from others in the back right quadrant of the room. The couple settled themselves in, talking and eating popcorn while watching the previews. Yuuri was collected and happy, joking with Victor still as the movie began.

The movie was two hours long, and Yuuri had drank most of the soda by the end of it, with Victor only taking a few sips here and there. As the lights came on and the ending credits started rolling, Victor glanced at Yuuri. He still seemed to be in good spirits, but Victor could tell that his body was tense. He leaned in and whispered, “How bad, on a scale of one to ten?” The movie theatre was a bit of a walk from their house, and Victor was concerned that Yuuri might not make it home if he couldn’t relieve himself at the theatre.

Yuuri stood, taking Victor’s hand. “Six.” He muttered. “I’ll be okay if I can’t go.” He assured his husband.

The bathroom wasn’t just full, it was outright crowded. As they shuffled through the lobby, Victor was glad to be a man, seeing the long line outside the ladies room. While the men’s room was crowded, there was no line. Victor followed Yuuri into a stall as discretely as possible, not that he really cared what anyone thought of him going into the stall with him. No one else understood the situation, so who were they to form opinions about their actions?

Inside the stall, Victor ruffled Yuuri’s hair while he readied himself. Yuuri subconsciously nuzzled into Victor’s touch, which made the older man smile. He continued his tender touch, hoping to distract Yuuri from the constant rabble surrounding them in the busy facility. He leaned forward and murmured into Yuuri’s ear, “It’s just you and me, love. Remember that.”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, Vitya…Ah…” A short spurt hit the toilet water, and Victor sighed contently. “I’m kind of…nervous…It’s crowded…”

“Don’t struggle, Yuuri.” Victor chastised. “Relax, sweetheart.” Victor moved his hand down to Yuuri’s stomach, feeling a small swell beneath the warm skin. He massaged the area lightly, still ruffling Yuuri’s hair with his other hand. A longer spurt, this time. “Good job, Yuuri. Can you do that again for me?”

Yuuri nodded, another spurt jetting from his tip. “It’s frustrating…” He muttered.

“What is, love?” Victor was glad that Yuuri was being vocal about his wants, needs, and feelings. Victor would be in a better position to help, the more Yuuri talked about what was going on in his head. 

“I…ooh…I have to go so bad, and it won’t just come out at once.”

Victor nodded sympathetically; he couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable Yuuri must be, only getting small teases of relief when he needed to empty himself so urgently. “Let’s try to make it come out, okay?” He pressed down on Yuuri’s bladder with more pressure and whispered, “Relax, Yuuri. Relax and pee for me.”

Yuuri’s face was turned and buried in Victor’s shoulder now, as a few more dribbles escaped. “Hurts…” Victor could hardly hear the word, it was so quiet and muffled.

“I’m sorry, love…” Victor felt a pang of sympathy in his heart, internally racking himself for ways he could help Yuuri get relief. He moved his hand from Yuuri’s hair, wrapping it instead around Yuuri’s waist. “Relax more, Yuuri. I’ve got you.”

Yuuri nodded weakly into the crook of Victor’s neck, his body becoming more pliable to Victor’s touch. A chill rose on Victor’s skin as hot breath was moaned on it, and a strong stream began to rush from Yuuri’s member. Yuuri was swearing in Japanese as his bladder emptied itself as breakneck speed, inciting another quiet moan from Yuuri. “Thank you, Vitya…”

Victor remained silent as Yuuri continued peeing forcefully, piss splashing loudly into the toilet. Victor remembered what Yuuri had told him, about the trigger of his bathroom phobias, and he frowned. Every time he pees loudly like this, it must remind him of that day. He is being tortured as he gets relief. Victor held Yuuri tighter, contemplating how to end the paradox as Yuuri’s stream finally lessened. When it had tapered off into a dribble, Victor asked, “Do you feel better now, love?”

“S’better, Vitya.” Yuuri refused to move his face from Victor’s neck, his body still limp against Victor’s. Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek and moved his hand from Yuuri’s bladder to help him conceal himself back in his pants. He had buttoned and zippered his husband’s pants already before Yuuri was able to stand up straight on his own. “Sorry, Vitya.” Yuuri’s face was red and his voice sheepish.

Victor painted a soft smile onto his lips and told Yuuri, “You have nothing to be sorry about. You did so well; you were able to go for me, Yuuri. I am nothing but proud.” Yuuri’s smile was enough to make Victor glow with pride all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions wanted: How do you feel about me throwing in some flashbacks of Yuuri being desperate because of his phobia before Victor?


	22. And So It Began

4 years prior…

Yuuri really should have used the bathroom before warm ups. He glanced at his coach, Celestino, as he chewed on his lip. Yuuri debated asking if he would have time to run to the restroom before warming up, but he already knew that he wouldn’t have the time. He didn’t want to risk missing any warm-up time, either. He was twenty years old; much too old to not be able to hold his bladder for a bit longer. He gritted his teeth, wiggling his hips nonchalantly before handing his skate guards to Celestino and moving onto the ice. Warm-ups had begun.

Yuuri skated through warm ups without too much difficulty, making sure to be careful not to jostle his bladder too much. When warm-ups were finally finished, Yuuri hurried off the ice and put his skate guards back on. Celestino began speaking to him about his routine, but Yuuri stopped him and shook his head. “I really need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

After an understanding nod from his coach, Yuuri made his way to the restrooms, locking himself in a stall and finally releasing a strong torrent of pee. He had only been pissing for a few moments before he heard a laugh to his right, and a voice boom, “Damn, that’s a lot of piss!” Yuuri’s face grew hot, and he felt a burning of anxiety in his chest. “You must have been absolutely bursting!” Yuuri felt like his lungs were collapsing. He couldn’t get a proper breath of air in, and his pee had slow down to a trickle. He bit his lip, trying to push out his pee once more. He was still extremely full and in need of relief; yet, his bladder wouldn’t empty itself. Yuuri heard a flush to his right, and a stall door opening and closing.

Yuuri tried with all his might to urinate, but it was no use. He tried forcing it out, relaxing and trying to make it come out on its own. Nothing was working. He knew that he had to perform soon, and he really didn’t want to do so with an uncomfortably full bladder. He didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, however. When Yuuri returned to Celestino, his coach had a concerned expression on his face. “Are you sick, Yuuri? You were gone a long time.”

Had he really been gone that long? Yuuri shook his head and lied, “There was a line.”

Yuuri’s turn to perform came quickly, and Yuuri was no more than a bundle of nerves. His legs were trembling as he skated onto the ice to begin his routine. He was shocked, however, at how well he managed to perform even with the heaviness in his lower belly. Every jump made him feel like he was going to soak his costume, but he tried not to let it hold him back. He performed remarkably well for someone who was desperate to pee.

When his routine was finished, Celestino was ardent in pulling him over to the kiss and cry, but Yuuri resisted. “I, uh…I need the bathroom again.” He whispered with a blush. Why couldn’t he just say that he hadn’t been able to go earlier? Celestino must think he was either lying about not being ill, or that he suddenly had the bladder of a child.

Back in the restroom, Yuuri wasn’t much better off than before. Though he had felt like he was going to wet himself on the ice, his piss was nothing more than a dribble now that he was in front of the toilet. “No, no, no…” Yuuri’s breathing tightened, and he broke out in a cold sweat. Finally, a short spurt jetted out, giving him a few second of relief. He felt like his bladder was going to explode inside of him. He needed relief.

Another spurt hit the toilet water, and Yuuri tasted blood in his mouth. He hadn’t realized that he had been biting his lip until he tasted the metal in his mouth. Only one more spurt escaped him, before Yuuri could no longer force anymore out. His heart was racing as he tucked himself back into his costume and flushed, washing his hands at breakneck speed and practically running from the restroom.

Yuuri rushed into the locker room, pulling off his skates and throwing them into his gym bag. He ignored the bruises and blisters on his feet without bandaging him, and pulled on his socks. As he was lacing up his sneakers, Phichit approached him to congratulate him on his score. Yuuri was pulling on his jacket when his friend asked, “Are you alright? You don’t look so good.”

Yuuri managed to shake his head and tell Phichit, “I don’t feel well…Please just tell Celestino that I went back to the hotel…I…I’m sorry I can’t stay to see you perform.” 

Yuuri grabbed his bag from the floor and was out the locker door before Phichit could object. The hotel was only two blocks away from the rink, but it was the longest two block walk of Yuuri’s entire life. He was afraid that he was going to wet himself right on the street- his bladder was painful at this point. He had to bend forward with his hands in his jacket pocket to grab himself a few times as he walked through the hotel lobby, convinced he was going to feel a warmth spreading across his crotch at any second.

Yuuri openly grabbed himself as he opened the hotel room door, his legs marching up and down as his bladder spasmed. He felt a warmth seeping into his pants as he got the door open, and he stumbled into the bathroom. He was grateful to be wearing a two-piece costume that day as he pulled his member out and unleashed an ungodly amount of urine. His bladder spasmed and his entire body shook as he finally relieved himself, for what seemed like hours.

When he was finally empty, Yuuri sunk to the bathroom floor, ignoring the cold, damp spot in the front of his pants. He buried his face in his hands and finally allowed himself to breathe. He had been able to pee. It was going to be okay. This must have been a one-time thing. Still, Yuuri couldn’t get the man’s words out of his head. Do people think things like that when they hear me peeing? Yuuri felt tears slipping from his eyes, but he wasn’t truly sure why. Curled into himself, Yuuri cried on the floor of his hotel bathroom, completely and utterly alone.


	23. Pee For Me, Vitya

Victor cursed himself quietly, regretting the water bottle he had drunk with his lunch and the iced coffee he had insisted on getting himself when they arrived at the mall. Here they were trying to get Yuuri to need the restroom, and instead, Victor found himself near desperate. Yuuri seemed to be comfortable, and Victor was internally debating whether to tell Yuuri about his dilemma. He was once again caught between his own needs and Yuuri’s; though he had been assured by Yuuri numerous times that he should address his own needs, he still felt guilty in doing so.

He decided to hold it. He continued to browse in the store they were in, trying to stand still as he rifled through the clothing on the racks. He couldn’t manage it completely- his thighs were pressed together and he found himself shifting his weight from foot to foot, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He bit his lip, realizing that he would not be able to wait until Yuuri got the urge to pee, and then also wait until he-hopefully- was able to do so. He was going to need to speak up.

“Yuuri, I-“

Yuuri was already frowning at him when he turned to speak. “Vitya, why’d you wait this long to say something?” His frown deepened. “You must have had to go for a while if you’re starting to do a potty-“Yuuri cut himself off, blushing.

“I know, Yuuri.” Victor mumbled sheepishly. It was dumb, he knew. But he wanted to put Yuuri before himself, always. It was second nature to him. Victor continued to shift in placed and apologized, “I’m sorry; I just…”

“You were putting me first.” Yuuri finished softly. Victor nodded in response. Yuuri’s frown softened along with his voice, and he leaned forward and kissed Victor’s cheek. “Come on, love, let’s get to the bathroom.”

Victor allowed himself to be led from the store by a gentle hand. He let Yuuri take control and take care of him for once, leading him through the mall and ushering him into the nearest bathroom. For once, it was Yuuri guiding Victor into a stall, and locking it behind them. As he stood in front of the toilet undoing his button, Victor bit his lip. “Yuuri, are you sure that-“

“Victor, please. I want you to pee.” Victor gasp as he felt warm hands slip under his shirt, resting on his hard bladder. Yuuri’s face was buried in Victor’s back, whether as a sign of comfort, or from the near embarrassing intimacy of the situation. “Pee for me, Vitya.”

Victor let out a ragged breath; was this how Yuuri felt when Victor assumed the same position for him? He aimed himself at the toilet and gasped a second time as Yuuri’s hands massaged his bladder gently, making a spurt that he hadn’t intended to release do so. He relaxed into Yuuri’s touch, relaxing and allowing himself relief. It was a strange comfort to have Yuuri’s hands on him, to feel the warmth of his face and breath on his back. When Yuuri’s face moved and his lips touched Victor’s neck, he couldn’t help but shudder slightly. As his stream tapered off and he concealed himself, Yuuri’s foot moved around him and flushed the toilet. 

Victor turned to face Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the younger man. He found himself unable to form words, but Yuuri seemed to read his thoughts, or speak on the intuition of being in Victor’s position numerous times. “It’s kind of nice, isn’t it?” He asked quietly.

Victor nodded and swallowed, forcing himself to speak. “You take care of me so tenderly, Yuuri.”

Yuuri pulled from their embrace and told him, “That’s what you always do for me, Vitya. You always take care of me.”

A chaste kiss was pressed to Victor’s lips before Yuuri swapped places with Victor, and Victor assumed Yuuri’s previous position. “How bad?” He asked, sliding his hands down to Yuuri’s belly and feeling for a bulge. There was none, but it was a bit hard and taut.

Yuuri shook his head. “Not bad; I’ll be fine if I can’t go.” He assured Victor as he aimed himself.

Victor nodded, comfortingly massaging Yuuri’s bladder and leaving a soft kiss in the crook of his husband’s neck. He nuzzled his nose into the area, breathing in a soft smell that was a mix of Yuuri’s body wash and his natural scent. He kissed the area again and murmured, “Come on, love. You can do it. There’s no pressure and nothing to worry about, hmm?”

Yuuri nodded, a small spurt escaping him. He leaned back against Victor slightly, another spurt coming out. The spurt was followed by a weak dribble, that slowly got stronger. Victor rubbed Yuuri’s bladder to encourage him; the stream finally becoming something worth noting. “Doing good, Vitya?”

“So good, Yuuri.” A chaste kiss was pressed to Yuuri’s cheek as a smile formed on Victor’s lips. “You’re doing so well for me.”

Yuuri’s stream didn’t stop or falter; he peed just fine until the stream tapered off and Yuuri smiled with relief. “It was easier this time.” Yuuri told him as he got himself together and flushed the toilet. “I liked doing that for you first…” Yuuri’s cheeks grew a slight blush, and Victor used his lips to kiss it away.

“I’m proud of you, Yuuri. You’ve improved so much.” Victor smiled at his husband encouragingly and murmured, “And I appreciated you helping me, as well, love.” It was true. The change of roles had been oddly comforting; Yuuri developed a sense of confidence and fight or flight when it was Victor who was in distress- now if Victor could only get him to possess that confidence when it was Yuuri himself who needed it.


	24. The First Accident

3 and a half years ago...

Yuuri shuffled through the crowded rink, biting his lip as he passed the restroom. He didn’t know why he had to go this badly- he had been restricting his fluid intake all day and had used the toilet before leaving the hotel. He was dressed and ready to leave, having already performed. However, Phichit was performing next and he wanted to support his rink-mate. He hadn’t been able to use the bathroom properly since that day in China- not in public, anyhow.

Anytime there were people in the bathroom with him, Yuuri began to freeze up. At times he would be able to empty some of his bladder, and at least that would relieve some of the pressure until he could get somewhere private and completely relieve himself. Other times, he could hardly get out a few dribbles. He had already had a few close calls where he had almost embarrassed himself in front of Phichit, Celestino, and even complete strangers. He was doing everything in his power to hide his problem from his rink mate, his coach, and the world. 

Yuuri cheered Phichit on as he performed, watching as he nailed everything jump and spin, even making his step sequence look like he was floating on air instead of gliding on the ice. Phichit’s performance distracted Yuuri from his bladder for a bit, and when Phichit came off the ice, Yuuri gave him a hug and congratulated him as Celestino lead him over to the kiss and cry. Yuuri used this opportunity to make his way into the dreaded restroom, which was crowded, as he had suspected. 

He locked himself in a stall, trying to take a deep breath and calm himself down before unbuttoning his pants. He aimed at the toilet and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Not a drop would emerge, though his bladder felt full and heavy inside his abdomen. Yuuri bit his lip, silently begging his bladder to at least release some of its contents, so that he had a chance of making it back to the hotel without Celestino or Phichit noticing his need.

Yuuri managed two small spurts, and a dribble so weak that it wasn’t worth thinking about. Yuuri cringed as he buttoned his pants back up, bladder still painfully full. When he emerged from the bathroom, still unrelieved, Phichit was waiting for him with both his own and Yuuri’s gym bags. “Ready to get going? Ciao Ciao is staying here for a while, but he said we should head back and rest for tomorrow.”

Yuuri nodded, taking his gym bag from Phichit and asking him about his scores. He was finding it difficult to keep control of his bladder as they walked down the chilly street; he moved his gym bag in front of him twice in order to squeeze his crotch. He was flushing, though Phichit didn’t seem to notice his actions. He was grateful for that.

By the time they had cleared three blocks, Yuuri felt his underwear grow damp. He panicked, grabbing himself to stop the leakage without having time to move his bag in front of him first. Phichit’s eyes widened as he stared at Yuuri, a moment of shock before his friend politely turned away. Yuuri felt a blush rising on his cheeks, realizing that when Phichit had met up with him, he had been coming out of the restroom. He racked his brain, thinking of a plausible explanation. “T-There was a line.” Yuuri finally stammered. “I didn’t want to wait.” Yuuri managed a nervous laugh then. “I guess I should have.”

Phichit returned his gaze to Yuuri, a small smile at his lips. “Don’t be embarrassed.” His rink mate told him, patting him on the back. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me in the same position.” He pointed out.

Yuuri nodded; he was right- he had seen Phichit desperate for a pee, and he had seen Yuuri in such a state before, however, never this bad off. He and Phichit had even urinated in front of each other before, and Yuuri had once seen Phichit resort to using a bottle on a long car ride one time. Yuuri truly didn’t have any reason to be embarrassed with Phichit. Relieved, Yuuri allowed himself to grab the front of his pants any time he needed to. Now that Phichit knew his discomfort, grabbing himself certainly seemed more appealing than wetting himself.

They were still a few blocks from the hotel when Yuuri felt an intense throb in his abdomen, enough to make him gasp and freeze in place, squeezing himself with all his might. Still, he felt the warmth in his underwear spread. He blushed as he regained control, seeing that he now had a tiny wet patch on the front of his pants. Phichit noticed this, and grabbed Yuuri’s arm. He pulled him along a bit quicker up the street. “You’re pretty bad off; let’s hurry up, yeah?”

By the time they were at the block of the hotel, Yuuri couldn’t move his hand from his crotch. He was embarrassed, but was using his gym bag as a shield from onlookers, though he was sure they had an idea of what he was doing by the strained expression on his face. Inside the elevator, Yuuri couldn’t keep still. He rocked his body in a slow and constant motion, hand holding onto his member as tightly as he could. His bladder felt like a balloon that had been filled beyond capacity- he feared it rupturing and spilling from him at any second. When the elevator finally got to their floor, Phichit helped him down the hallway, shoving Yuuri’s keycard into the door and swinging it open for him before he went next door to his own room.

Yuuri was grateful to shut the door being him as he waddled into the hotel room- his leakage had become a constant, weak stream that was growing by the second. His pants were wet to the thighs as he slammed the door shut. He couldn’t bring himself to take one more step-his bladder had given up. The weak stream thickened and Yuuri let go of his manhood in defeat. His pants became saturated, a loud hissing filling his ears and making his ears drum as he finally got relief. He nearly moaned from the sensation- piss warmed him down to his ankles, beginning to splatter onto the tiled floor. Torrents of pee coated him over and over, a large puddle growing beneath him. He had to grip the door handle behind him to hold himself up, or he would have been in a puddle on the floor along with his urine. His legs were trembling and his bladder was aching. 

When he was finally finished, Yuuri had to catch his breath. He was eternally grateful that Phichit hadn’t seen him wet himself- he didn’t think he ever would have been able to face him again. Yuuri stripped his clothes off where he stood, taking his pee-soaked clothes into the bathroom and putting them in the shower. He used towels to clean the mess he’d made on the floor, and then washed all his wet fabrics in the shower with the hotel shampoo before he finally got into the shower, himself. Yuuri cried as the water streamed over him, washing him of the physical remains of his accident, but not the emotional ones. He was embarrassed that Phichit had seen him so desperate, and he was humiliated with himself that he had had an accident less than ten feet from the toilet. Yuuri closed his eyes in the stream of water, letting it wash away his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry for not posting recently. Unfortunately, it's going to be a bit more of a wait. I have been in a bad mindset recently, and haven't really been writing. I apologize, and I am going to try and write the next chapter by the end of the week. I try not to write when I'm in a bad place, because my heart just isn't in it. Please understand, and I do thank you for your patience. You all tickle me pink with your kudos and comments. Thank you for your continued support and understanding. I appreciate you all very much.


	25. Hasetsu Castle

“I love it here, Yuuri!” Victor stared up at the castle in awe, remembering the first time that he and Yuuri had ever went there. He smiled fondly at his husband, grasping his hand tighter. “We’ve come so far, haven’t we?”

Yuuri nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to Victor’s cheek. “Yes, Vitya.” He squeezed Victor’s hand affectionately and whispered, “Hey…”

“Hmm?”

Yuuri nuzzled his nose against Victor’s ear and told him, “I love you.”

Victor turned his head so that his nose met Yuuri’s, swiping across his in an Eskimo kiss. “I love you, Yuuri.” 

Victor clasped Yuuri’s hand tightly throughout their entire tour of the grounds and the inside of the castle. Yuuri had been sipping on an iced coffee as they toured the outside, finishing it before the pair headed indoors, as drinks were not allowed inside. By the time they were back in the main area of the castle, Yuuri was showing sure signs of needing the bathroom. As they stopped to read the signs or observe the architecture, he couldn’t stay still for too long. He would bounce from foot to foot or wiggle his hips, sometimes cross his legs for a moment. Victor sighed, raising his eyebrows at Yuuri playfully.

“Yuuri,” he moved close to his husband’s ear, hand moving to wrap around Yuuri’s torso. He was careful to avoid touching his husband’s bladder in the process. “Your pee-pee dance is very cute, but I don’t know why you insist on waiting until you’re doing one to let me know that you need the toilet.”

Yuuri’s face flushes, like a child who had waited too long to admit his need, and he squirmed under Victor’s touch. “Vityaaaa, don’t call it that!” Yuuri whined, crossing his legs. “I wanted to wait until we were done looking around. And I didn’t have to go this bad before!”

Victor smirked and gently guided Yuuri towards the restrooms. “Yuuri, you don’t have to cause yourself discomfort for the sake of sight-seeing.” He leaned in closer as he opened the door to the men’s room and murmured, “And what would you rather me call it, hmm? You get embarrassed when I call it a potty dance, too.”

Yuuri managed a flushed smile as he was lead into the toilet stall. His unnamed dance continued once inside, his need clearly amplified after seeing the toilet. “I really hope I’m able to go.” Yuuri whimpered, bending at the waist.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to, dear.” Victor encouraged him, rubbing his shoulders tenderly.

Yuuri bit his lip but nodded nonetheless, unzipping his pants. “Would you, uh…you know? Rub my bladder?” Victor was taken aback by Yuuri’s lack of embarrassment in asking him for help like that, and his heart fluttered with pride of Yuuri’s progression.

“Mhm, of course.” Victor aligned himself behind Yuuri, slipping his hands over the younger man’s bladder. It was swollen, the skin warm and taut. “Oh, honey…” Victor murmured.

“S-Sorry I waited so long to tell you, Vitya.” A spurt of piss released, and Yuuri sighed. “I just wanted to see the whole castle first.” 

“I know that, sweetheart.” Victor’s hands massaged the skin of Yuuri’s lower stomach, enticing another spurt of pee. “I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Vitya,” Another spurt. “Did you mean it? When you said my pee dance is cute?”

Victor chuckled, smiling as Yuuri began to emit a weak streak of urine. “I think I called it a pee-pee dance, actually.” He planted a soft kiss on Yuuri’s neck. “But yes; everything you do is cute, Yuuri. Pee-pee dance included.”

The weak stream became a bit harder, and Yuuri sighed softly. “You’re too kind to me.” Yuuri scolded him gently, leaning his head back to rest on Victor’s shoulder. His eyes weren’t closed, nor his face buried against Victor’s skin. He was looking directly at Victor, no signs of embarrassment as he peed.

Victor shook his head in disagreement. “No, my love. I’m not kind enough.” Yuuri was finally peeing full force, and Victor pressed a firm kiss to his temple. “Good job, Yuuri. You make me so proud.”

After Yuuri had managed to empty himself completely, he flushed and concealed himself once more. “Vitya, do you need to go too?”

Victor hadn’t had an iced coffee, but he had drank a bit of Yuuri’s, and could feel the tea he had that morning sitting in his lower stomach. He could hold it in if he needed to, but they were already in front of the toilet. He nodded in response, stepping over to the toilet and unzipping his fly. He gasped softly as he felt Yuuri flush against his back, chin resting on his shoulder. “Are you going to assist me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri made a soft stuttering noise and replied, “I-If that’s okay. If you don’t want me to, I-“

Victor caught Yuuri’s arm with his free hand as his husband tried to pull away and assured him, “I want you to, sweetheart. So would you, please?”

Yuuri relaxed back against Victor, and the older man could feel his smile pressed against his neck. Warm hands slipped down his torso and under his shirt. Victor took out his member and waited until Yuuri’s hands found his bladder to begin to urinate. Yuuri’s hands gently rubbed his skin as he relieved himself, and Victor sighed contently. “S’good, Vitya?”

Victor turned his head to place a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s lips and told him, “Always, moya lyubov.”

Back at their home later, Victor changed into lounging clothes and met Yuuri on the couch for a movie. He settled against his husband as they flipped through the T.V., looking for a show. Yuuri paused, placing down the remote and nuzzling into Victor’s neck. “Hey, Victor?”

Victor raised his eyebrows at the use of his full name. “Yes, Yuuri?”

“I really do appreciate how wonderful you’ve been about all this. You’re truly a saint.”

Victor gently reached out to thumb Yuuri’s cheek, pulling his face from his neck to look at him. “Yuuri, I love you. Every part of you. Every cute thing you do, every inch of your body. I love your talents and your quirks. If it’s a part of you, Yuuri, then I want to embrace it.”

“Oh, Vitya…” Soft arms wrapped around Victor, pulling the two men flush against each other. “I love you so much.”

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek and murmured, “I love you too, my Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I have fixed the tense issues in the middle of this chapter and also added more content. I have slowly been wanting to write again, and I have gotten a new wave of inspiration. Thank you for your patience with me and I hope you enjoy the updated version <3


	26. Nighttime Terrors

_He was doubled over, thighs clenched and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He took in a sharp breath of air, trying desperately to hold on just a bit longer. It had been twelve hours since he had used the bathroom, but he had been restricting his fluids. He had known he wouldn’t be able to use the bathroom for a while- all he had drank in those twelve hours was a cup of water. So why was he bursting?_

_He cringed, moving his hand to grab himself. He exhaled raggedly, loud enough for the taxi driver to ask him, “Are you alright back there, son?”_

_No, he was most definitely NOT alright. Still, he plastered a smile onto his face as he responded in polite English, “I’m fine; thank you.”_

_He was grateful that it was dark, so it was impossible for the taxi driver to see the hand that was now permanently attached to the front of his pants. A sharp wave of desperation washed over him, and he could feel a dribble of urine leaking from his member. ‘Please, not now. Not in the taxi. I just need to hold it for a few more…’_

_Another spurt, and he gripped his member even tighter. His bladder felt like an overfilled balloon- sharp pains in his abdomen and a dull ache in between each wave of pain. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it to the hotel without soaking the seat of the cab. “E-Excuse me!” He pulled cash from his pocket and handed it over the seat to the driver. “Please let me out here, I-I need to stop somewhere before going to the hotel. I-I forgot…”_

_The driver gave him a strange glance, but pulled over nonetheless. The second they pulled to the curb, he rushed from the backseat, hand still grasping his dripping member. He groaned, yanking his suitcase along with him as he stumbled out of the cab and onto the deserted street. Back turned from the taxi, he heard it pull away. His pants were becoming warmer and warmer, the wetness spreading from beneath his clenched hand- ___

__Victor was awoken to an uncomfortable warmth spreading over him, and he quickly shifted and turned on the bedside light. “Oh no…” He said the words out loud, though Yuuri was asleep and unaware of them. He watched as urine continued to soak his husband’s crotch, spilling over and gracing the bed, as well. Victor stayed as still as possible to avoid waking Yuuri, ignoring the urine trickling onto his thigh. When the hissing stopped, Victor sighed. He knew he would have to wake Yuuri, and he knew that his husband would feel absolutely humiliated at what he had done._ _

__Victor crept from the bed as quietly as possible. He had a new plan of action: if Yuuri had slept through completely soaking himself, perhaps he could sleep through Victor changing the sheets and Yuuri’s pajama pants. Wishful thinking was all Victor was going off of and he carefully began pulling off the fitted sheet. When every corner of the sheet was raised, the elastic ends folded around Yuuri’s body, Victor gingerly lifted his husband up and grabbed the sheet from under his body._ _

__So far, so good. Victor tossed aside the soiled sheets, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Yuuri’s pants. It was difficult to maneuver his pants off in Yuuri’s curled-up position, but it was managed. Yuuri’s pajama bottoms were tossed aside with the sheet. As Victor slipped his hands under Yuuri’s boxer briefs to remove those as well, Yuuri stirred._ _

__“Vitya?”_ _

__“Shh…Go back to sleep, my love…” Victor held his breath as he waited for Yuuri’s eyes to stop fluttering, but instead, they opened completely. His hands still drifting under the waistband of Yuuri’s underwear, he quickly jerked his hands back, blushing furiously. “Yuuri, I-“_ _

__“Why were you shoving your hands under my-“_ _

__“This is not what you’re thinking-“_ _

__“While I was asleep, Vi-“_ _

__Yuuri froze, shooting up and touching his crotch with his own hands. A look of horror and disgust swelled in his face, and his eyes grew wet. “Yuuri, shh.” Victor gathered the younger man into his arms and held him closely, resisting Yuuri’s attempts to squirm away from him. “It’s okay, Yuuri. I’m sorry, I-“_ _

__“What are you sorry for, Victor? I peed the bed! I-I…” The tears had bubbled over by then, and Victor squeezed his husband even tighter. “I’m the one who’s sorry, I…I was dreaming about…Ugh…Victor…I’m so sorry.”_ _

__Victor pressed an obscene amount of kisses onto Yuuri’s hair, carding through it as he did. “Honey, I’m sorry. I was going to get your clothes off and clean you up a bit; I was trying not to wake you up. I’m sorry.”_ _

__Yuuri only cried harder, burying his face in Victor’s chest. “Stop apologizing; I’m disgusting, Victor. Please let go of me; please.”_ _

__Letting go of Yuuri was the last thing Victor wanted to do, but Yuuri’s tone was devastatingly serious. Victor dropped his arms and allowed the younger man to pull from his grasp and assess the damage for himself. He scowled at the wet sheet in the corned, wrinkled his nose at his own wet underwear, and nearly lost it when he noticed the large wet patch on Victor’s pajama pants, going from his thigh down to his calf. Fresh tears falling over his eyes, Yuuri dropped to his knees in front of his husband and began tugging down Victor’s pants._ _

__“Yuuri, Yuuri!” Victor gently tugged his hands away, dropping to the floor with his husband. “Stop that. Look at me.” His tone was firm and demanding, and Yuuri’s brown eyes shot up immediately to face Victor, pink and swollen around the edges. “Yuuri, I know you’re upset. But you’re being rash, love. I want you to take a deep breath, okay? Can you do that for me?”_ _

__Yuuri shook his head, more tears falling as his face crumpled. Victor’s heart shattered at the broken look on Yuuri’s face. As the black-haired man continued to sob, Victor easily scooped him into his arms. He carried him like a child, and Yuuri didn’t resist. Across the room and into the bathroom, placing him down carefully on the closed lid of the toilet. Wordlessly, Victor turned on the tap in the bathtub and pulled off his shirt._ _

__Victor helped Yuuri slip his shirt off, next. The last article of clothing Yuuri was wearing was his underwear, which Victor also assisted him in removing. Bare and vulnerable, Yuuri averted his eyes from his husband. Victor had no idea what time it was- it was probably the middle of the night. But, he didn’t care. He needed to stitch Yuuri back together. Victor took a washcloth and wet it with some water from the sink, wringing it out until it was damp instead of soaking._ _

__Victor knelt on the tiled floor in front of Yuuri, carefully moving the damp cloth over the affected areas of his lover’s body- his thighs, his crotch, his sides. Victor was slow and careful, taking his time in cleaning off his husband, who was flushed and wordless, staring everywhere but at Victor. Victor tossed the washcloth into the hamper when he was finished and checked on the bathtub. Seeing it was filled, he turned off the tap._ _

__“Come on, honey. Get in the bath.”_ _

__Still silent, Yuuri stood and crossed the room, only looking down as he stepped into the bath. He sunk deep into the water, the water nearly touching his nose. Victor tried not to frown, though he was deeply upset- why? Because Yuuri was upset. No, this was worse than upset. He was devastated, humiliated, and morose. Victor finished undressing, tugging off his pants and underwear in one go. He repeated the process he had followed with wiping down Yuuri on his own leg, not taking as much time or care on himself._ _

__Victor glanced at Yuuri one last time before gesturing towards the door. “I’m going to get on some new clothes and redress the bed. Do you need anything, Yuuri?” When Yuuri shook his head, Victor continued to the door._ _

__“Vitya.”_ _

__Turning back, he saw Yuuri raising his head and beckoning him with a “come hither” slide of his finger. Victor stepped closer, and Yuuri pointed into the bath. “You want me to..?”_ _

__“Please, Vitya.”_ _

__Victor wordlessly climbed into the tub, facing Yuuri. Eyes still pink and swollen, he had at least stopped crying. “Honey, what can I do?”_ _

__Yuuri shook his head, slowly moving closer to Victor. He turned so that his back was to Victor, leaning back and leaning against the older man. Victor nodded, sliding his legs apart for Yuuri to fit between them. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s torso and pulled him flush against his body, peppering kisses along his hairline. “I’m sorry, Vitya.”_ _

__“No love, it wasn’t your-“_ _

__“About how I treated you.”_ _

__Victor shook his head, pressing another kiss to Yuuri’s head. “You were upset, Yuuri. It’s okay. You’re okay.” He pressed two more kisses to his neck. “Everything is okay.”_ _


	27. Aftercare

Victor made Yuuri stay in the bathroom while he put new sheets on the bed, throwing the sodden ones into the washing machine along with their clothes. Victor pulled on fresh underwear and a pair of sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt. He brought Yuuri a pair of underwear and sweatpants once he had made up the bed, and Yuuri thanked him with a small smile.

Once back in bed, Victor murmured sweet nothings into Yuuri’s ear, which he had been doing incessantly since he their bath. “You’re so precious to me, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri pressed himself into Victor’s chest, murmuring, “I’m afraid to go back to sleep.”

“Why, darling? I’m sure it won’t happen again.” Victor wasn’t so sure of that, but he would say anything to make Yuuri stop worrying. “Go to sleep, sweetheart.”

Yuuri shook his head, nuzzling deeper into Victor’s chest. He began to stroke the younger man’s hair, carding his fingers through the soft locks. “That’s never happened to me before, Victor, I swear it. Not once.”

Victor planted a soft kiss on Yuuri’s head and asked him, “Why do you think it happened now, love? Are you feeling stressed about something? Did you drink too much before bed? There must be a reason for it.”

Yuuri shook his head against Victor’s skin. “N-No, I mean...I was having a dream, about this time I almost wet myself in a taxi in the United States…I barely got out of the taxi before I had an accident…”

Victor moves his free hand to Yuuri’s cheek, tilting his head up to look into those beautiful, brown eyes. “That’s probably why, Yuuri. It’s okay. Don’t think too much into it.”

Yuuri was biting his lip, and Victor shook his head. His hand moved from Yuuri’s cheek down to his lip, gently prying it from between his teeth. “I’m embarrassed, Vitya.”

Victor sighed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “You have no reason to feel embarrassed. You know I will never think any less of you.”

Yuuri nodded, pressing himself against Victor’s chest once more, and Victor moved his hand from stroking Yuuri’s hair down to his husband’s back. He rubbed slow and deliberate circles over the warm skin, burying his face in Yuuri’s hair and inhaling the familiar scent of his shampoo. As Victor was drifting back into sleep, he felt Yuuri stir and slip out of his arms. He crept from the bed, and Victor feigned sleep to make sure that Yuuri didn’t think he was disturbing him. He heard quiet footsteps into the bathroom, and a pitiful trickle of pee into the toilet. The toilet flushed, and the sink ran for a few moments. Soon enough, Yuuri’s warm arms were around Victor once more.

Victor was pulled from sleep once more not even a half hour later. The same process repeated, and Victor let his eyelids flutter open a Yuuri returned to bed. Yuuri blushed and whispered, “Sorry, I just wanted to…”

Victor shook his head, pulling his husband close to him. “Let yourself sleep, Yuuri. Getting up to go to the bathroom every ten minutes isn’t going to do anything but make you tired tomorrow.”

Yuuri sighed, his hot breath ghosting Victor’s skin. “I just…I want to make sure I’m completely empty.”

Victor pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head and murmured, “I know, honey. Try to stop worrying and just focus on going back to sleep. I promise, you don’t need to go and trying to over and over isn’t going to help any.” He rubbed Yuuri’s back tenderly, snuggling closer to his husband.

“You’re right, Vitya.” Yuuri nuzzled his face against Victor, planting a trail of short kisses over his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, my beautiful husband.”

_The warmth spread down Yuuri’s legs, completely soaking his pants. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as his urine splattered onto the concrete loudly. He stood pathetically still as he pissed himself, unable to move a muscle or prevent the warmth from spreading. He choked back a sob as he emptied himself involuntarily, sighing as the stream finally lessened into a trickle._

_Droplets of urine continued to drip down from his pants onto the sidewalk as the true panic of the situation overcame Yuuri. He was soaking wet, coated in urine, smelling of ammonia and crying in the United States. Alone, three blocks from his hotel, where he very well couldn’t walk up to the front desk to check in, in his current state. Yuuri felt anxiety swelling in his chest; he felt heady as he grabbed his suitcase and stumbled forward, ducking in between a narrow alley between two buildings._

_He could hardly see again, but at least he was off of the sidewalk, out of the embarrassingly large puddle he had created, and out of the view of anyone who might happen to walk by. Taking a deep breath and trying to steady himself, Yuuri opened his suitcase and found a fresh pair of pants and underwear. He slipped off his soaked shoes and kicked off his socks, then unbuckled his belt. He removed his pants and underwear, pulling his fresh clothes over his damp, sticky skin._

_Disgusted, Yuuri had no other choice than to put his soiled clothes in a plastic bag that he thankfully had in his suitcase, which he would normally store his sweaty skating clothes in after practice. He slipped on fresh socks and put on his sneakers, hiding the pee-soaked shoes he had been wearing away in the bag._

_Yuuri stood in the alley until he had cried all the tears he could manage. When he was sure he had steadied himself enough, he stepped back out into the light of the sidewalk. Humiliated, he dragged his suitcase behind him as he walked the few blocks to the hotel. “Hello, ma’am.” He said at the front desk. The woman scanned him over, giving him a warm smile. Yuuri wondered if she could tell he’d been crying by the puffiness beneath his glasses. “I’d like to check in.” ___


	28. Wet Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize the title of this chapter sounds horridly sexual, but I promise that it's not.

Yuuri’s list completion has been halted- not by his own doing, of Victors. His progress had stalled simply because they had no reason to tick off the next bathroom on his list- the airport. Yuuri was more comfortable using the bathroom in public now at the places he had already conquered, however, he did often still have trouble. Sometimes he still couldn’t go at all. In this, Yuuri was moderately content and Victor was proud. His husband had made leaps of progress from when he had first discovered Yuuri’s phobia.

Eventually, a chance for Yuuri to tackle number nine did come up. Russian Yuri occasionally called them or video chatted with them. On one particular video chat, he mentioned coming back to Japan with Otabek for a trip. Victor agreed that it was a great idea, and he and Yuuri offered for them to stay at their home. Victor had winked and said, “Of course, there is only one spare room, so I hope you two wouldn’t mind sharing a bed.” The blush that coated Yuri’s cheeks after Victor’s implication was absolutely divine.

Yuri and Otabek would be flying in next week, and Victor and Yuuri continued their usual routine: skating on the weekdays, eating dinner out once a week, and having fun together on the weekends. Yuuri hadn’t wet the bed since that one incident, and after a week, he stopped obsessively using the bathroom fifteen times before going to sleep. Victor was proud of his husband, always.

Five days before Yuri and Otabek’s arrival, Victor and Yuuri took to the beach to enjoy the weather, which was beginning to warm up significantly. They sipped coffees and walked along the shoreline, looking for shells and taking off their shoes to dip their feet into the water. The beach wasn't crowded by any means, but there were a few other people out enjoying the weather; a man jogging, a woman with her dog, and an older couple. After jogging for a bit themselves, Victor and Yuuri collapsed on a nearby bench to rest.

Victor took a few gulps from his water bottle and then offered it to Yuuri, who shook his head. After he caught his breath, he stood and told Victor, “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Victor nodded, shifting his eyes and murmuring, “Did you want me to come with you?”

Yuuri’s cheeks grew pink, but he nodded. “Could you, please?”

Victor nodded, standing. “Of course, my love.” Victor stood and placed his hand on Yuuri’s back, gently guiding him towards the restroom. As the building came further into view, Victor began biting his lip nervously. On the door was a paper sign reading “out of order”. Victor moved his hand from Yuuri’s back to his shoulders, rubbing them gingerly. “Can you make it home?” He asked quietly.

Yuuri nodded, his cheeks flushing further. “We don’t have to leave yet, Vitya. I-I can hold it, I’m alright.”

Victor shook his head, feeling the weight of his own bladder heavy in his stomach. “You wouldn’t drink any water; that means you really need to go. And anyway, I need to go, too.” Victor knew that Yuuri would prioritize Victor’s comfort over his own, and he was correct in his assumption.

“O-Okay, Vitya. Let’s go, then.”

Victor slipped his hand into Yuuri’s as they began walking from the beach. He held onto his husband’s hand tightly, threading their fingers together. They were a few blocks from the beach when Victor first noticed Yuuri’s hand jerk to the front of his pants, remaining for only a moment before he pulled it away. Gently, Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “Do you want to stop at your parents? It’s closer.”

Yuuri shook his head earnestly. “It’s not much closer, and mama would talk my ear off before I could even get to the bathroom.”

Victor nodded, giving Yuuri’s hand a squeeze as his husband’s hand once again shot to his crotch. His own bladder was throbbing in his lower stomach; his need was steadily increasing as they walked. Biting his lip, Victor resisted the urge to grab himself as Yuuri was now doing continuously. His bladder spasmed suddenly, and Victor halted to a stop, bending at the waist and crossing one leg over the other. “Yuuri…” His hand shot to his crotch as he felt a jet of pee escape, despite his efforts to stop it.

“Vitya, are you...?” There was a soft hand on his back now, rubbing small circles.

Victor’s eyes darted around, seeing that they were still several blocks from their house. It was Sunday, so most businesses were closed, not that there were many around them at the moment, anyway. Victor chewed on his lip apprehensively, shuffling in place as he removed his hand from the front of his pants. “I’m sorry.” He apologized to Yuuri, who shook his head.

“Vitya, don’t be sorry. Are you alright?”

Victor nodded, tugging on Yuuri’s arm so that they were walking once more. “I didn’t realize how badly I needed to go until we started walking.”

Yuuri’s own bladder was forgotten, overridden by his concern for his husband. “Can you hold it?”

Victor exhaled shakily, walking faster. “Probably. Can you?”

Yuuri nodded. “I think so, yeah.”

Victor chuckled softly, putting his arm around Yuuri and pulling him closer as they walked at a brisk pace. Victor had to squeeze his member through his pants once more, and he saw Yuuri occasionally doing the same. “At least you’re not the only one in a predicament, hmm?” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple.

Yuuri shook his head. “I’m sorry, Vitya.” 

They were only a two blocks from their home when Victor was doubled over once more, another wave of pressure assaulting his abdomen. He cursed in Russian, shoving his hand in between his legs and squeezing himself for dear life. He felt heady from the effort of holding back, and a warmth soaked from his underwear through his pants. He recognized the sharp pains in his bladder; they were the same ones he had felt when he wet himself at 25 in the locker room, in front of Yuri. “Yuuri, I can’t hold it.” Victor admitted, breathing ragged.

“Just a few more blocks, Vitya.” Victor didn’t fail to notice Yuuri shifting in place as he waited for him to regain composure. 

Victor shook his head, trying to stand upright. Hand still planted in his crotch, he nodded his head forward. “Come on.” The only thing that kept him moving was the fact that Yuuri was going to have an accident if he had to stand there and watch Victor wet himself. Wave after wave of pain swelled inside of him as he walked, his pants growing hot and wet. He was gripping himself for dear life, yet, he couldn’t stop the constant leakage. Tears dotted in his eyes, his slow, painful walk turning into a wobbly shuffle.

“Vitya…” Yuuri’s hand found his own, gently trying to pry it from his crotch as more warm urine trailed down his pants. “Vitya, let go.” When he still didn’t, Yuuri moved his free hand from his own crotch to Victor’s, using both hands to remove Victor’s as he danced from foot to foot. “You’re already soaked, it’s okay.”

Victor allowed his face to be pushed into Yuuri’s chest as he lost complete control. A loud hissing filled the air, accompanied by a moan that Victor soon realized was coming from his own lips. His bladder spasmed and shook inside of him, aching as hot piss shot out of him. He was aware of Yuuri wriggling next to him, and Victor opened the eyes that he hadn’t realized he’d closed to find Yuuri grabbing himself and shifting from foot to foot. Victor felt horrible at his discomfort, but couldn’t find his voice to tell him to go ahead to the house.

He emptied himself completely, his body shaking once he was finished. There was a huge puddle underneath him, spreading out a foot each way on the sidewalk below. Victor gripped Yuuri’s arm as he stood, composing himself enough to lead Yuuri down the street. Yuuri’s hand was glued to the front of his pants, but his potty dance had calmed down after the sound of Victor’s pissing had ceased. “Yuuri,” Victor was nearly panting from the speed at which he was dragging Yuuri down the sidewalk. “I’m so proud of you.” As they approached the house, Victor got out his key. “You’re so good for me; you held it in so well.”

Victor unlocked the door and ushered Yuuri inside, where he followed him into the nearest bathroom. As Yuuri rushed to the toilet, Victor began pulling off his damp clothes and throwing them into the hamper. Yuuri pissed an impressive torrent, and Victor kissed the top of his head on the way to turn on the shower. “I’m sorry, Vitya.” Yuuri apologized as he peed, biting his lip.

“For what, my love? None of this was your fault.”

Yuuri flushed the toilet and concealed himself, turning and pressing himself against Victor’s now naked body. “I know, I just…I feel really bad that…you…”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Victor kissed the top of his head once more and assured him, “Don’t feel bad. If anyone should feel bad, it’s me. I couldn’t hold it, and you had to watch me relieve myself when you still needed to go so badly. I apologize, my love.”

Yuuri shook his head against Victor’s skin, sighing deeply. “You’re impossible, Victor. So, so impossible.” Yuuri raised his head, cupping Victor’s cheek with his hand. “For once, sweetheart, can’t you let me take the blame?” The words, for some reason, make Victor’s eyes burn.

“I-I-“

Yuuri shook his head again, leaning up and kissing Victor’s lips. “Let me, Vitya.” Gingerly, he slipped away from Victor and began to strip. The burning in Victor’s eyes dissipated as soon as he was led into the shower by Yuuri. The younger man had begun to wash him tenderly, murmuring sweet nothings in his ears. Victor felt a wet heat on his cheeks that wasn’t from the shower. He swallowed his pride, allowing Yuuri to care for him in a way that Victor only needed on rare occasions. “I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri told him as he scrubbed his husband’s body.

“I love you, Yuuri.” It was only then that Yuuri noticed his tears. Victor exhaled in a whimper, allowing Yuuri to kiss them away. “So much, Yuuri. I love you.”


	29. Yuri and Otabek

On the day of Yuri and Otabek’s arrival, Yuuri had arranged to borrow his parent’s car. Victor drove, and Yuuri was in charge of the radio and giving Victor directions. The ride to the airport was about an hour, and Victor told Yuuri to drink a water bottle on the way. The plan was to get his bladder full enough that he needed to go, but not too full, lest he have an accident if he wasn’t able to use the airport bathroom.

The ride to the airport was uneventful; Yuuri drank his water and flipped through the radio station. He read off the directions to Victor, who would occasionally reach over and ruffle the younger man’s hair. Victor kept a close eye on Yuuri; he was feeling a bit anxious. He was worried about Yuuri being uncomfortable if he couldn’t go, and then having to be in the car for an hour drive home, especially with someone as rude as Russian Yuri in the car with them.

By the time they arrived at the airport, Victor had worked himself into a tizzy. He parked the car and ushered Yuuri from it, guiding him inside to the gate where Yuri and Otabek were set to arrive from. There was still another ten minutes until their flight would arrive, so Victor took his husband’s hand and led him to the toilets. The airport was crowded, and so was the restroom. Victor would have preferred for Yuuri to go into the stall alone, but he knew that his husband had no chance of urinating alone, with how many strangers were in and out of the busy restroom. So, he slipped into the stall after Yuuri as nonchalantly as possible.

Yuuri looked as if he was set to have a full on anxiety attack right then and there. There was sweat beading on his forehead and he was looking at the toilet as if it could give him nightmares. “Yuuri…” Victor whispered. “Relax for me, okay?”

Yuuri nodded painfully slow, readying himself and aiming at the toilet. Victor got himself into his usual position, stroking Yuuri’s hair with one hand and rubbing his bladder with the other. There was a bout of silence; the only noises coming from the other men in the toilets. Yuuri began to breathe quickly, shaking his head. “I can’t go. I can’t do it, Vitya.”

“Yuuri…Please, try for me. Just a little, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, actively trying to regulate his breathing. After a few more minutes of Victor massaging his full bladder, he was still unable to release a single drop of urine. He shifted away from Victor in defeat, biting his lip. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, eyes looking at the tiled floor.

Victor shook his head, frowning. “You have nothing to apologize for, my love.” Concern was blooming inside of Victor; his worst assumptions had been correct. Yuuri wasn’t able to urinate, and now he would have to face another hour ride home until he could use the toilet at their house. “Honey, can you make it home?”

Yuuri didn’t answer, instead slipping past Victor to the stall door. “I want you to go before we leave, okay, Vitya? Please.” When Victor nodded slowly, Yuuri kissed his cheek as a sign of assurance. “Thank you for always supporting me, Victor. I’m going to go see if their plane has landed, yeah?”

Victor didn’t have a chance to answer before Yuuri slipped out of the stall, and Victor locked the door behind him. He relieved himself as Yuuri had asked him to; he had drank a coffee before leaving the house, and he did need the toilet. When he was finished, he washed his hands and wandered back out to the gate.

Yuri and Otabek were just getting off the plane as Victor arrived at Yuuri’s side. “Yura! Otabek!” He hugged them both tightly as they approached. Yuri begrudgingly returned the embrace, but Otabek didn’t seem to mind the contact. “How was your flight?”

“It was shitty. There was this crying infant the entire way; I’ve got a headache like you wouldn’t believe.” Yuri was speaking English for Yuuri’s benefit, which Victor appreciated. His husband wasn’t the most fluent in Russian.

“Well that’s no good! Let’s get you to our house and settled in then, okay? I’ve got painkillers galore!” Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri, and Yuri and Otabek followed the older couple. Victor couldn’t help but hear Otabek murmur to Yuri in Russian as they passed the restrooms,

“Don’t you want to pee before we leave, Yura?”

Yuri shook his head and snapped, “I’m not a child; you don’t need to constantly ask if I need to piss.”

Victor kept walking as if he hadn’t heard the exchange. When they got to the car, he helped load their suitcases into the trunk, and then settled back into the driver’s seat. Yuuri settled next to him, and Yuri and Otabek buckled up in the backseat. Small talk was made about all of their training, and Victor couldn’t resist asking about Yuri and Otabek’s relationship after the ice had been broken. “So, Yura…Are you and Otabek…A couple now?” A devilish grin panned over his face as he winked at the blushing 16-year-old in the rearview mirror.

Otabek didn’t grow red in the face at all, simply emitting a shrug from his shoulders. Yuri kicked the side of Victor’s seat, since it was all he could reach while sitting behind Yuuri. “Don’t be stupid! We’re just friends.” The pinkness spreading across the young boy’s cheeks suggested otherwise.

The ride home was going alright until about a half hour in. Victor was periodically glancing at Yuuri, who had slowly began shirking his radio duties. Victor noticed that he had taken off his jacket and placed it carefully over his lap. Every now and then, his hand would slip under the fabric and then come back up above it. Concerned, Victor asked in Japanese, “How bad, one to ten?”

Yuuri didn’t answer with words, instead threading his fingers through Victor’s, where his hand rested on the center console of the car. Victor felt Yuuri applying small amounts of pressure to his hand, and he counted how many times the younger man did so. Eight times. There was his answer. Victor continued in Japanese, asking Yuuri if he thought he would be able to go if they stopped somewhere like a park or a department store.

Yuuri nodded slowly, and Yuri cut in, complaining, “It’s rude to talk in tongues that I can’t understand, you know!”

Victor cast him a sweet smile from the rearview mirror and explained, “My apologies, Yura. I was telling Yuri that I wanted to stop for the restroom.”

Yuri snickered and smirked at Victor in the mirror. “Oi, Vitya. Remember the time that you-“

The look Victor shot him in the mirror was enough to shut the blonde up, and Victor snarled in Russian, “You were told not to bring that up again.”

Otabek cleared his throat then and announced, “I’d appreciate a stop as well, Victor. I need to go myself.”

Victor sighed with relief, nodding at Otabek in the mirror. “Okay, I’ll stop at the next store I see.”

It wasn’t long until Victor saw a department store that he knew had public restrooms. He pulled into the lot, unbuckling his seat belt. As he was getting out of the car, he heard another quiet exchange in Russian between Yuri and Otabek. “You don’t need to go?” Otabek asked.

“No, I don’t have the bladder of a kitten, unlike you.”

Victor closed the door behind him, walking around to the passenger side and opening the door for Yuuri. His husband looked like a deer in the headlights, unwilling to move his jacket from his lap as he stood. Victor realized that he was not, in fact, gripping the jacket in front of his crotch. He was gripping his crotch through the jacket. He was worse off than Victor had been aware.

He made Yuuri walk on the side of him, trying to adjust himself so that Otabek couldn’t see much of Yuuri from the other side of his body. He walked at a brisk pace, ushering Yuuri along. Otabek kept up with them easily. The three of them entered the restroom, and Victor was hit with the sudden realization that he couldn’t accompany Yuuri into the stall. Otabek was with them, and so he would have to send Yuuri in on his own, and then join him once Otabek left. 

Otabek went to a urinal rather than a stall, and Victor told Yuuri in Japanese to go to a stall and wait for him, and to try to go on his own if he could. He joined Otabek at the urinals, a few away from him. He was glad that he decided to drink a water bottle on the way back, so that at least he sounded truthful that he needed to go. Otabek must have been absolutely bursting, because he was still going by the time Victor was finished. His stream was still hissing loudly as Victor washed his hands.

When Otabek joined him at the sinks, he was pink in the face. “I’m really glad you wanted to stop. I had to go since the plane, but I didn’t want to inconvenience you guys by stopping to use the toilet at the airport.”

Victor gave him a sympathetic look and assured him, “It would have been no trouble. No need to make yourself uncomfortable. Don’t be afraid to speak up, okay?”

Otabek nodded, cheeks still pink. “Thanks.”

“I’m just going to wait for Yuuri.” Victor motioned towards the stalls, and Otabek nodded, getting the message and leaving the bathroom. As soon as the door shut behind him, Victor went over to the stalls and knocked on the closed one. “It’s me, love. Let me in.” As the door creaked open, Victor didn’t expect to see the scene that he did. “Oh, Yuuri…” He murmured with a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being cruel and leaving the chapter off like this, but I have much more to write and it was so long already, so I had to split it up. I am writing the next chapter now. I promise to upload it as soon as I'm finished with it.


	30. Otabek and Yuri, Part Two

Yuuri was bent over, both hands desperately clinging to the space between his legs. “Vitya, I’m sorry, I-“

Victor ignored Yuuri completely, shaking his head. His concern for Yuuri’s health and safety overrode any apology that Yuuri was trying to utter. He could see a small wet patch beneath Yuuri’s hands, and his heart sunk. “It’s okay, Yuuri. We’re alone. You can go now. Let me help you, love.”

Yuuri shook his head, shuffling to the toilet. “I…I can’t move my hands, Victor. If I do, I’ll…I’ll soak myself completely. I already started to-“

“Shh, it’s okay.” Victor wasted no time unbuttoning Yuuri’s pants for him and pulling down the zipper. Without hesitance, he told Yuuri, “I’m going to pull you out. Keep hold of yourself until I do, alright, love?” Yuuri didn’t argue. Victor slipped his hand under the waistband of Yuuri’s boxers and in one swift motion, dipped his hand to grab the base of his husband’s flaccid member. He had it pulled out and Yuuri aimed into the toilet bowl in a matter of seconds. Yuuri was already leaking, but as soon as he was freed from the death grip of his hands, he began to piss forcefully.

His hands didn’t reach up to take hold of his member, so Victor continued to aim for Yuuri. He didn’t mind it in the least, and Yuuri was moaning quietly as he finally got relief. “S-Sorry, Vitya…” His hand finally came up to meet Victor’s, but the older man shook his head.

“S’alright, love. I’ve got you. Just relax and go, okay?”

Yuuri once again didn’t argue. He buried his face in Victor’s shoulder, still peeing at full force. “Thank you, Vitya.”

Victor kissed the younger man’s temple softly. “I don’t mind at all, Yuuri. There isn’t a thing to thank me for.”

Yuuri must have peed for at least a minute. When his stream finally tapered off into a weak dribbled, he sighed as Victor tucked him back into his pants. When Yuuri was buttoned and zipped back up, Victor shifted his husband in his arms so that he could hold him tightly. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Thank you, Vitya.”

Victor instructed Yuuri to hold his jacket in front of his pants as they walked back out of the store. There was still a sizable wet patch on the crotch, and Victor wanted to make sure that no one, especially Yuri, could see it. When they climbed back into the car, Yuri teased them, “What took you so long? Were you humping each other in the toilets?”

Victor remained cool and collected, starting the car as he made eye contact with Yuri through the mirror. “No, why? Is that what you were doing in the car?”

Yuri’s face turned beet red, and both Yuuri and Otabek laughed. Victor was glad that Yuri had at least found himself a boyfriend with a sense of humor, whether he would admit that he was his boyfriend or not. The next fifteen minutes of the car ride were uneventful, until Yuri began squirming in the backseat. Victor eyed him from the mirror, unable to keep a smirk from appearing on his face.

Otabek murmured in Russian, “Need a piss, Yura?”

Yuri shook his head. “Shut up, bastard.”

Victor couldn’t contain a stifled laugh at Yuri’s petulance. They were only fifteen minutes away now, and he knew that Yuri would be fine, so he continued to drive. Yuri had tried to stifle his movements after being called out by Otabek, but after a few moments, they resumed. Victor’s conscious began kicking in, replacing the slight satisfaction he had previously felt from seeing Yuri, the kid who had mocked him so horribly about his accident, desperate for a pee.

“Do you want me to stop?” Victor offered in Russian.

Yuri grumbled something under his breath, shaking his head. Louder, he said. “I’ll be fine. I’m not a child.”

“Okay.” Victor quipped. “Just ten more minutes or so, then.”

Yuuri had caught on by then, through the little Russian he understood and Yuri’s body language, what the problem was. He glanced uneasily from Yuri to Victor until Victor told him to stop staring in Japanese. Yuuri nodded, flushing and looking out the window. Otabek continuously rolled his eyes at Yuri, clearly annoyed that Yuri hadn’t gone to the restroom the two times one had been available and offered to him. Victor, on the other hand, was a bit concerned as to why Yuri had denied himself the bathroom both times. Perhaps he was not a fan of public bathrooms, either?

By the time they got to Victor and Yuuri’s house, Yuri was grabbing himself and trying to cover it up by making it look as if he was just “adjusting” himself. Victor asked Yuuri and Otabek to get the suitcases from the trunk and he walked around the car, pulling on Yuri’s arm as he got out of the car. He led the small boy up to the door, unlocking it for him. “It’s the first door on your right, Yura.”

He took the suitcase that Otabek was carrying as he and Yuuri came to the door. “Welcome.” He told Otabek with a smile. He motioned for him to follow himself and Yuuri, leading him down the hall to the guest room. As they passed the bathroom, Victor heard Yuri pissing loudly, clear as day. In the guest room, Victor and Yuuri set down the suitcases, and Yuuri excused himself to go make tea for everyone. 

Victor was showing Otabek the towels he had laid out for them, and telling them to make themselves at home and use kitchen as they saw fit and Yuri entered the room, looking relieved. “Yura, feeling better?”

“Shut up. At least I didn’t piss myself like you.”

Otabek fumed at the younger man’s comment, grabbing his wrist and beginning to speak in his native tongue in Yuri’s ear. Victor couldn’t understand a word of what was said, but Yuri seemed to. He blushed furiously and when Otabek was done, he turned back to Victor. “I-I’m sorry, Vitya. I won’t bring that up again.”

Otabek nodded in approval as Victor replied, “It’s quite fine, Yura. I’m over the entire mishap.”

When Yuuri called “The tea is ready!” Otabek nodded his head towards the door and said something else in his native tongue. Yuri left the room at his words, and Otabek turned to Victor.

“I’m sorry for his rude behavior. He doesn’t know when to stop, but I’m trying to work on manners with him.”

Victor shook his head. “I’m used to it, don’t worry about it.” He placed a hand on Otabek’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“And, Victor?” When Victor raised his eyebrow, Otabek continued. “He’s told me that story before. I’d also like to apologize for his behavior at that time.”

Victor shook his head. “Otabek, you’re a respectable young man. You take good care of little Yura, yes?”

Otabek laughed lightly. “I will, though he’ll probably never let me admit it to anyone.”

Victor flashed a smile at Otabek and advised, “Just give him some time.”


	31. Omorashi

The four of them had tea and ordered pizza for dinner. After dinner, they watched a movie together while Victor, Yuuri, and Otabek indulged in a bit of a nightcap before heading to bed. Victor cleaned up the kitchen as Yuri and Otabek thanked them and headed to the guest room for the night. He insisted that Yuuri go relax and have a shower while he cleaned up; the younger man had a rough day, and he wanted his husband to relax. It took some coaxing, but Yuuri finally agreed, kissing Victor on the cheek before heading to their bedroom.

Victor did the dishes and cleaned off the coffee table of the glasses from the drinks the older three had consumed within a few minutes. He shut off the light and crept carefully down the hall, figuring that Otabek and Yuri might have gone to sleep. As he was passing the guest room, however, he saw light coming from under the door and voices speaking in Russian. Not just spoken, however, the words were almost growled. Victor told himself to keep walking; he told himself that being nosy wouldn’t help anybody and that he shouldn’t eavesdrop on his guests. Still, Victor found himself hovering outside the door.

“You were bad, Beka.” Yuri growled.

“Yura, you were being cruel. I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Why not? I did.”

“Yeah, and you almost pissed yourself, you idiot. What if you had, in front of Victor and Yuuri?”

“I wouldn’t have; I was fine. I would have held it even longer for you, if we’d been at home.”

“Yura, I drank two sodas at dinner and then two glasses of wine…I have to go again, you know…”

There was a quiet moan and then. “How bad? Let me feel.” A pause. “Oh, you are so full. Should I push down and see if you leak any?”

“Don’t, Yura. I don’t want to get their bed wet.”

“Hey, Beka…”

“Mhm…”

“Better not be too loud; you know, they know all about this here in Japan.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…They’ve even got a term just for it…Omorashi.”

“Mhm…Then we’d better be quiet, so Yuuri doesn’t hear, hmm?”

“Should we go into the bathroom, Beka?”

“Yeah, I’ll hold it a bit longer in there, okay?”

Victor hurried away from the door in a tip-toe, down the hall and into his own bedroom. He breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door behind him. Yuuri was out of the shower, lying on the bed cuddling with Makkachin. “Are you okay?” Yuuri looked up with a scrutinizing glance, coated with worry. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“No, just heard a couple.” Victor mumbled.

“Eh?”

Victor shook his head, moving across the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Yuuri, have you ever heard the word ‘omorashi’?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and his cheeks grew pink. He distracted himself by rubbing behind Makkachin’s ears as he replied. “Er, yeah, I have. Why, Vitya?”

“What does it mean?”

Yuuri was silent for a moment before asking, “Where did you hear it, Vitya?”

Victor sighed dramatically. “Yuuri, is it really so bad that you can’t tell me?”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, it’s not…bad…it’s just…unusual, I guess. It means to wet oneself; to be desperate to pee, to hold in urine or get enjoyment in watching others do so.”

Victor cleared his throat, trying to process Yuuri’s words fully. “So, it’s a kink? A fetish?”

Yuuri nodded. “Why are you asking, Victor? Where did you even hear that?”

Victor sighed raggedly and lowered his voice even more. “I know it’s wrong and I shouldn’t have, but I heard Yuri and Otabek talking as I walked past their room, and I couldn’t help myself…I stopped and listened.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “And they were talking about…omorashi?”

Victor nodded slowly. “They were holding in their pee on purpose today… I heard Yura telling Otabek that he’d been bad because he went to the bathroom at the store…That’s why Yura didn’t use the toilet.”

Yuuri sat up a bit. “Are you sure you didn’t misunderstand?”

Victor rolled his eyes. “They were speaking in Russian, Yuuri. And then I heard Otabek say that he had drank a lot at dinner and after the movie, and that he needed to go again. Yura asked to feel his bladder and then Otabek moaned and told him no…I heard them say they were going to go into the bathroom so Otabek could hold it in longer without ‘getting our bed wet’. Trust me, Yuuri, I know what I heard.”

Yuuri’s face contorted into confusion, and then he sighed. “Well, different strokes for different folks, I guess. If that’s what they’re into, who are we to judge?”

“Very true, Yuuri.” Victor changed his clothes and got into bed, snuggling close to Yuuri and Makkachin. As his eyes began to droop, he wondered what Yuri and Otabek were doing. Was Otabek still desperate to piss? Had Yuri let him go? What would they do afterwards? His brain was racing with the new information, and there was another piece of him that couldn’t help but wonder: Was this perhaps why Yuri had taken such an interest in his wetting accident two years ago? Had he had this kink, this fetish- even then? Victor blushed at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so it's time to fill you in on my overall plans: I am going to be finishing this up in the next few chapters, and ending this story. But! Do not fret. Based on what some of you had said about wanting something E-rated, I will be continuing this story into a series. The next piece in this series will have an E rating, and it will focus around Victor and Yuuri exploring this newfound "omorashi" fetish that they so recently heard about. It will take place after Yuuri conquers the last two bathrooms on his list, and it will still involve Yuuri being pee-shy, but also he and Victor experimenting with omorashi and watersports. I hope you stick around from the last few chapters of "One More Sake", and that you stay tuned for the next story in this series.


	32. Time To Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this has no omorashi or even mentions of it, it is literally just tooth-rotting platonic fluff between Victor and Yuri. So, feel free to skip this chapter if you're just here for the pee, but I really wanted to write this, for myself at least if not for anyone else, because I have a terrible soft spot for Russian Yuri and I just want him to be loved and accepted by all despite the pressure and stress he puts on himself. So, here you go.

The next day, Yuuri and Victor were supposed to return the car to Yuuri’s parents until they needed to drive Yuri and Otabek back to the airport the next week. Victor had suggested a soak in the hot springs before seeing Yuri wrinkling his nose. That’s right, he had forgotten that the young man didn’t like public baths.

“How about Yuuri and Otabek go to the hot springs to return the car and soak for a bit, and I will take Yura to the ice rink and see what he’s been working on with Yakov?”

Yuuri and Otabek agreed, and Otabek asked Yuri something in his native tongue. When Yuri nodded in response, Yuuri and Otabek headed out to the car while Victor gathered his gym bag with his skates. Yuri emerged from the guest room a few moments later with his own gym bag, and the two set off for the rink in silence. It was only a few blocks to the rink, and when they arrived, they were still silent. The rink was completely empty, and the two Russians laced up their skates on a bench together.

“You’ve been working hard, Yura?” Victor asked him in Russian as they skated onto the ice.

“Da, always.”

Victor nodded in approval, doing some warm ups with the teenager before lingering at the side of the rink. “Show me what Yakov has you working on.”

Yuri nodded, centering himself in the middle of the ice to begin his routine.

Victor was near amazed. The young skater had improved even more since the last time he’d seen him, and he smiled to himself as he watched the determination on his face. He called out encouragements and critiques as if Yuri was his student. The blonde took them, making corrections and becoming consistent with what Victor had complimented him on.

The boy had stamina and determination. He wanted to win more than anything. He skated his routine twelve times with Victor watching, and would have skated it even more if Victor hadn’t stopped him. “Come, Yura. Take a break.”

Yuri followed Victor off the ice, sitting next to him on a bench and accepting a water bottle from the older man. “Have I improved?”

Victor nodded. “Of course you have. You are skating even more beautifully than before. I can see…emotion…that wasn’t there before.”

“Oh, come off it with that already, will you!” Yuri huffed, taking a gulp of his water.

“Yura.” Victor remained quiet until the younger man locked eyes with him. Gently, Victor reached over and ruffled the teen’s hair. “It’s just us here. You don’t have to put on the tough guy act.”

Yuri didn’t try to jerk away from Victor’s touch, though he did grumble, “Shut up, Vitya.”

Victor continued to play with the blonde’s hair and asked, “Do you care for him the way he cares for you? Is he who you are skating for?”

Yuri’s face grew red and gripped the water bottle in his hand a bit tighter. “We’re just friends, I told you-“

“Yura.” Victor’s voice was soft and accepting, as was his touch. “Why do you deny your feelings like this? Otabek seems comfortable with the two of you.”

Yuri groaned, leaning his head down to clutch it in his hands. “Not everything can work out wonderfully like it does for you and Katsudon. Some people can’t just be happy go lucky about things, and be accepted by everyone, and go move to Japan and-“

Victor waited for Yuri to continue, but he didn’t. “I know it’s not easy in Russia. I was there, at your age, too. I know what it’s like, Yura.”

Yuri scowled, raising his head. “Then why are you lecturing me like this when you know I don’t have any options?”

Victor shook his head, placing his arm around the teenager’s shoulders. “I’m not telling you to go announce yourself to all of Russia, or to the world of skating, or anything like that.” He gave Yuri’s small frame a squeeze before continuing, “I’m telling you that when you’re around people who care for you and accept you, that you don’t have to hide anything. You don’t have to put on such a mean act all the time. What about your deduska, hmm? You can open up to him.”

Yuri shook his head, looking up at Victor with a near painful expression. “He’d throw me out, Vitya. You should hear the things he says…He was angry that I was coming here to be with you and Katsudon…Said I shouldn’t be exposing myself to that kind of lifestyle.”

Victor’s heart broke. He had known for some time that Yuri was the most vulnerable of them all, under that rough exterior. He had known that the young boy had done nothing but shut himself away since being in the spotlight, hiding any and all feelings and emotions. He knew that the boy shut himself in a box and refused to feel, rather than risk getting hurt. But he had thought his grandpa was a source of unconditional love and comfort for him. He thought that his grandpa was the one person he could share anything with.

“Come here, Yura.” Gently, Victor wrapped both arms around the boy, pulling him into a tight hug. Yuri resisted for a moment, but then went limp in the embrace. “Can you tell Beka anything, Yura? Is he home to you?”

Yuri nodded into Victor’s chest. “Da.”

Victor rested his chin on the top of Yuri’s head and told him, “Then open up to him. Tell him everything. Let him be safe for you.” The boy’s body was shaking lightly, and Victor wasn’t sure whether he was crying. “It’s okay to be weak in front of the right people.”

Yuri stayed in Victor’s arms for a while, and Victor made no attempt to pull away. The boy wasn’t cruel or mean, he was just a little beaten down. A little bit broken. Victor knew that that was like. So did Yuuri. Victor watched as Yuri got back onto the ice, ready to run through his routine with Victor once more. As he watched the young boy glide across the ice, he silently hoped that Yuri found the safety that he so desperately needed within Otabek, the way Victor had with Yuuri.


	33. This Is It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is IT. Final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been following, kudosing, commenting, and making this an overall fantastic and interactive experience for me. I am so glad that so many people enjoyed this piece, and I have made it part of a series, the second half of which will center around Yuuri ad Victor dabbling in watersports together as Yuuri continues to overcome more obstacles with his pee-shyness. It WILL be E-rated and carry explicit sexual content. If that isn't your thing, please stop with this piece <3 I hope you enjoyed the ride, folks. I appreciate you all, and see you for part 2 <3

Watching Yuri and Otabek skate together was like watching two puzzle pieces fit into each other. Whether the young Russian wanted to admit it or not, the two of them fit perfectly together. The chemistry between them was obvious. Yuuri and Otabek had joined the Russians at the ice rink after a soak in the springs, and the four of them skated for the rest of the day.

The week was spent similarly; the group would skate for the most part, Victor and Yuuri both giving advice and critiques to the younger skaters and assisting them with their routines. They went sightseeing, back to the castle. To the mall, where Yuri bought some tiger-print joggers and a new sweatshirt. They would go out to dinner in the evening, and Victor told Yuuri to eat all the Katsudon that he wanted.

By the time it was nearing Yuri and Otabek’s departure, Victor had realized that he would miss them once they had gone back to Russia. The night before they were set to leave, he lie in bed with Yuuri and Makkachin, gently petting both of them. “Vitya, what are you thinking about?”

Victor shrugged, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s head. “They’re both good kids, aren’t they?”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, snuggling closer to his husband. “Yeah, they are. Is that what you were thinking about?”

Victor shrugged again. “I’m just thinking in general. Nothing too important, love. I feel happy and relaxed; my favorite part of the day is getting to cuddle up with you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled and leaned up to kiss Victor’s neck. “You’re so sweet to me, Vitya…” After a few moments of peaceful silence, Yuuri murmured, “Hey, Vitya?”

“Mhm?”

“I want to try both nine and ten tomorrow. I want to do them both in one shot.”

Victor raised his eyebrows a bit. “You want to try and airport urinal? Yuuri, love, you saw how crowded the-“

“I want to, Vitya.” Yuuri sat up a bit, looking Victor in the eyes. “Yura tackles things head on. You can see it in his skating; he doesn’t think, he just dives right in. I’ve been thinking about it, and I want to try and use the urinal.”

Victor pulled Yuuri closer and nuzzled his nose against the younger man’s ear. “I’m proud of you, my Yuuri. I’m always so proud. You never fail to surprise me.”

Yuuri smiled, his hand reaching up to lightly grasp Victor’s chin. “I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri tilted the older man’s chin, giving him access to kiss his lips.

“I love you, my love.” And with that, they settled down to sleep.

The morning was a rush of Yuri waking up late, Otabek rushing to pack, Victor rushing to make coffee and bagels for the car ride, and Yuuri rushing to get the car from his parents. By the time they all piled into the car, it was clear that they might have to speed a little to get the younger two to the airport on time for their flight.

Victor drove a bit over the speed limit, but still safely. They ate their bagels and drank coffee and Yuri obsessively checked his phone and bugged Yuuri about whether their arrival time on the GPS had changed. Otabek continuously reminded Yuri to mind his manners, that Victor was already speeding and he should shut his mouth. Victor tried his best to tune everyone out and just focus on getting everyone to the airport in one piece.

He did manage to do so, in the nick of time for their flight. Bags were pulled out of the trunk in a hurry, and the four of them rushed into the airport. Bags were checked and hugs were given. Victor hugged Yuri tightly and murmured in his ear that he was just a phone call away if he needed someone to talk to. He hugged Otabek and told him not to be a stranger, that he and Yuri should visit again soon. Yuri and Otabek thanked the older couple for their hospitality, before they had to rush off to security to get through to the gate in time for their flight.

Victor sighed as they waved, the younger couple walking over into security. “I’m gonna miss those rascals.” He said to Yuuri with a grin.

Yuuri grinned back, with a soft roll of his eyes. “You’re getting old, Vitya.”

Victor feigned shock, bringing his hand to his chest dramatically and dropping his mouth open. “Yuuri! I’m wounded, love.”

Yuuri pressed a chaste kiss to Victor’s cheek, and paused a moment before admitting, “I’m a little afraid.”

Victor pouted slightly, pressing a kiss to his husband’s head. “Don’t be afraid, Yuuri. If you can’t go, we’ll think of something, okay? I’ll get you somewhere that you can go as quickly as possible.”

Yuuri nodding, putting full trust in Victor as they headed towards the restrooms. Victor was as nervous as Yuuri, though he hid it well. Inside the restroom, there was only one other man at the urinals, which made Victor a bit more confident in Yuuri’s ability to go. He followed Yuuri to the urinals all the way at the end, closest to where the stalls began. Yuuri went all the way on the end, and Victor stood next to him. 

Victor began murmuring to Yuuri in Russian, soft encouragements. He knew that Yuuri could probably only understand half of it, but he knew that simply the sound of his voice would help the younger man. Victor began to pee first, relieving himself slower than usual to give Yuuri time to get his stream started. He began to get worried when he heard nothing, and saw no signs of relief on Yuuri’s face.

After a few moments, he saw Yuuri sigh, biting his lip. “It’s working, Vitya.” He mumbled. 

Victor smiled, continuing to whisper encouragements. When his stream ended, he waited for Yuuri to finish and conceal himself before doing the same. They were silent as they washed their hands, silent as they emerged from the restroom. The silence continued through the airport, and out to the drop-off parking. Victor contained himself until they reached the parking garage, and their car.

When they were finally alone, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist without warning and lifted the younger man into his arms. He planted kisses everywhere he could reach- Yuuri’s cheeks, nose, forehead, ears, neck, and chin. Yuuri giggled loudly, clinging to Victor as his laughter turned into squeals. “Vitya, Vitya, it tickles!” he gasped.

Finally, Victor stopped, bringing his lips to Yuuri’s for a real kiss. Yuuri’s arms wrapped loosely around Victor’s neck as Victor settled him on the trunk of the car, still keeping him close to his body. “You don’t know how proud I am right now, Yuuri.”

“You mean it, Vitya?” Yuuri’s playful pout and beaming eyes were enough to send Victor into a tailspin.

He hugged Yuuri with all his might, breathing in the smell of him deeply. “Yes, Yuuri. I am so, so, so proud of you, my love. You are incredible. You did so well. This is the second time you have surprised me to the point of near death.”

Yuuri nuzzled into Victor’s neck and asked, “When was the first time?”

Victor smiled, resting his chin on the top of Yuuri’s head. He remembered the moment fondly, with a shaky exhale. “The first time was when I had to kiss you just to surprise you even more.”


End file.
